Can I Be Your Memory?
by XxCrash.And.BurnXx
Summary: **STARTS DURING SOMETHING WICKED** Sam runs into his high school girlfriend and tries to get an explanation as to why she left him 5 years ago without a reason. And then he meets her daughter Cayden, one of the children affected by the shtriga...
1. Photograph

**A/N: It may be a little confusing at first, but it will all be explained. And if you still don't understand something, put it in the review… Or if you're a sucky person, PM me. I hate PM's. I love reviews. Wink Wink.**

---

**Fitchburg, Wisconsin**

_Dane County Memorial Hospital_

"Dean, I don't have time for this. Get your head out of the gutter so we can get some work done," Sam said with a sigh as he led his brother down the hospital corridors to where they needed to be instead of where Dean was chatting up a cute nurse.

The eldest Winchester brother shot him a look that said he'd be there in a minute and Sam rolled his eyes. He sighed and started for where they were originally headed before Dean got distracted. Glancing around the room behind glass where all the affected children were, his eyes suddenly became glued to a young woman he recognized but from where, he didn't know, and his mind immediately started swimming with questions.

She was leaving the room with a nurse as she was barely holding herself together. The nurse sat her down in a nearby chair and let her be. At a moment's glance, Sam thought she was almost overreacting, but looked again at the situation at hand. As she looked too young to have a kid, he thought possibly a sibling was the one with their life in danger. He thought wrong.

The young man suddenly realized where he knew her from. '_Isabelle…'_

With a soft sigh, Sam took a seat next to the young brunette and, unsure of how to treat her, decided to atleast wait to see if she recognized him. "You okay…?" He asked gently.

Isabelle looked up quickly, but soon avoided his gaze again, a slight sob escaping her lips. "How okay would you be if your daughter was in the hospital?" She snapped, furiously wiping tears from her flushed cheeks.

Sam was surprised by this, yet didn't speak any less gentle. "Iz," he started, but he couldn't find anywhere to continue.

"Don't call me that; there's only one person in the world who's ever called me that and he's not here. So just…don't." The second she glanced up at his big brown eyes, she knew who he was and immediately regretted snapping at him like that. "Sam…"

"Hey, Belle," He said, softly. "…Why wait this long to not ignore me…?"

"Sammy, I…" Isabelle paused. "I just couldn't face you and I can't explain why, atleast not now… There's just too much going on with my family and… Just not now. Can you just try to understand that…?"

Sam sighed, staying silent for a moment. He was about to say something when Dean called him.

"Sam!"

The younger Winchester brother turned to face him, questioning look in place.

"We've got work to do, dude!" Dean said as if he was stating something his brother didn't know.

Sam glanced to Isabelle, hesitating to leave her alone like this.

"Sam, just go. You've got shit to do, apparently, and I should get back to Cayden…" She said, her voice coming off as annoyed.

Without a second thought, he pulled her into a hug that she didn't bother trying to resist because she didn't want to. It was comforting and, truth be told, she wished he hadn't let go, but she also knew he had a job to do.

"I'll catch up with you later so I can get that explanation," Sam whispered before walking over to Dean.

"Was that who I think it was…?" Dean asked, his voice hushed so Isabelle couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, but don't…jump to conclusions just yet, Dean, I think there's more to her leaving that I thought there was…" His brother sighed.

"Alright, whatever, dude… Back to the reason we're actually here… We've got some talking to do."

"Oh joy…" Sam said sarcastically with a chuckle.

---♥

"Okay, so… I'm thinkin' that guy might not be home for a little while…" Dean said, hinting at the fact that they could investigate easier when no one was home.

"We might not have to, Dean… Isabelle's daughter's here, too," Sam stated.

"Ah, so did you find out who the lucky guy is?" Dean smirked.

"I didn't really get an explanation for anything, but just… Don't be all hostile and bitchy towards her, alright? She doesn't need it."

"Whatever, Sammy," The older sighed. He followed baby brother to where he'd supposedly left his high school sweetheart not too long ago.

Sam glanced through the glass to where Isabelle was sitting next to a little girl, only appearing to be around five years old, with brown hair and an obviously sickly look about her comatose form. He got the young brunette's attention and waved her over. He saw her sigh and greeted her as she left the room.

"Hey," Isabelle said softly. "What do you need, Sam?"

"You said your daughter's name was Cayden, right?"

She nodded. "What about her?"

"I know it sounds kinda pushy, but we're workin' a job and we've gotta check out her room… You know, for anything…_out of the ordinary…_" Sam said, quietly, knowing she'd catch the hint. She'd known his family secret since freshman year in high school.

Isabelle glanced around for a second before leaning in. "You're hunting? Are you kidding me?" She whispered.

"No, I'm not kidding; we're pretty sure it's something supernatural that's causing the kids' illness, but we're not sure what."

The brunette paused for a moment. "I'm coming with you, but I don't want to leave her alone for long," She stated reluctantly.

Sam nodded, signaling that he understood and waited for her while she grabbed her purse, then followed her downstairs and out of the hospital; Dean not far behind.

"You gonna ride with us or…?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah… If you don't mind," Isabelle said, unsurely.

He just opened the door to the backseat and gestured for her to get in.

Sam was in the passenger's seat; Dean got in the driver's side and started the car before peeling out of the lot.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After letting them return to their motel to change out of the uncomfortable suits, Isabelle directed them to a reasonably small, but beautiful two story house on a street called Oaks Street. She got out and let the two men into her home. "Just don't break anything, _Dean_," She said, giving him a look before leading them upstairs to Cayden's room.

"I'll be down the hall in my room if you need me," The brunette stated before disappearing through the door.

Sam's eyes followed her until she was out of sight; he pulled out his EMF meter from his coat pocket and flipped it on. While inspecting the doorframe of the room, a picture on the nightstand caught his attention. He walked over and picked up the picture frame, surprised at the photograph inside it; him and Isabelle the **week** before she left. They were goofing around at a bonfire in her backyard, about a month before they were supposedly starting their senior year in high school together. In the picture, he had his arms wrapped around Isabelle's waist from behind and was giving her a kiss on the cheek, both of them smiling. Sam couldn't help but smile sadly at the memory before his brother pulled him back to the present.

"Sammy, you with me?"

"What?" Sam looked up at him, confused for a moment before registering what he had said. "Oh yeah, what were you saying?"

Dean gave his brother a weird look. "Man, what's with you? Ever since you ran into Izzy, you've been kinda out of it. Just, go talk to her!"

Sam took the framed photograph down the hall to a decently bigger bedroom where the young mother was standing next to her bed, folding towels.

"You kept this?" He asked.

She looked at what he was referring to and nonchalantly said, "Well, I wasn't going to burn it. _I _left _you_, remember?"

"Right, so if you left then why was this on Cayden's nightstand?" Sam inquired, his voice a bit snappy.

Isabelle, on the other hand, kept her tone steady and calm despite the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Because she wanted to know what her father looked like…" She stated, her soft voice breaking before she could stop it.

**A/N: And, end chappie. :)**

**I hope this story goes better than planned. I'm hoping to make it a little more cute than dramatic, but obviously there will be SOME drama as…this is a dramatic situation to throw Sammy in. But I do love my Sammy.**

**Questions? Comments? Compliments or complaints?**

**Put 'em in the review.**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	2. Peanut M&M's

**A/N: SO… I kinda left you guys hanging last chapter and it was only the first! I hope you're enjoying it so far. As this story actually has a pretty decent plan. Not so…confusing and mumbly jumbly. Haha!**

**Thanks to****everyone who reviewed; I'd mention you all, but a) I'm lazy and b) there was quite a few of you**

_Previously:_

_Sam took the framed photograph down the hall to a decently bigger bedroom where the young mother was standing next to her bed, folding towels._

"_You kept this?" He asked._

"_Well, I wasn't going to burn it._ I_ left _you_, remember?"_

"_Right, so if you left then why was this on Cayden's nightstand?" Sam inquired, his voice a bit snappy._

_Isabelle, on the other hand, kept her tone steady and calm despite the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Because she wanted to know what her father looked like…" She stated, her soft voice breaking before she could stop it._

**XxX ****Chapter 2**** XxX**

"Father?" Sam asked, confused. "Wait, Belle, you mean…" He paused. "Cayden's _my _daughter?"

"I didn't want to leave, Sam, I just… I couldn't tell you. You were going to college and I wasn't about to screw you over with an unplanned pregnancy."

"So, instead of giving me the choice to be a part of my own child's life, you just left with a quick goodbye email?"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me; I wanted you to go to college," Isabelle spat angrily, throwing the basket of folded towels to the hardwood floor and turning on him. "I couldn't even think about taking that away from you. Not after I watched you work so hard to get there."

"Were you ever planning on telling me I had a daughter?"

The petite brunette sniffled. "God, I don't know; she was so damn curious to know who her dad was and what he was like… I didn't have the heart to lie to her until she was old enough to understand everything. Sam, I swear, if she ever saw you, with all the stories I've told her, the pictures I've showed her…if she ever saw you, she'd hang on and never let go." Isabelle paused. "Cayden already loves you, Sammy," She stated with a sad smile.

Sam stood there for a second with a feeling of shock mixed with a few things hard to describe. "Then why don't you want me to get involved with this?"

"Because…I don't know if we can just pick up where we left off five years ago, Sam. It's not that easy…"

He was about to say something when her cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket with a tired sigh. "Hello?" She answered.

"_Is this Miss Roberts?"_ The gentle voice of a nurse made Isabelle tense noticeably.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"_We're going to have to put your daughter on a respirator to help her breathe…"_

"I'll be back there in 15 minutes," Isabelle stated, quickly before hanging up. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone…" She murmured, breathily, grabbing her purse off the bed and shoving the phone back in her pocket.

"Belle, what's going on?" Sam asked, voice laced with concern.

"Cayden's having trouble breathing." Isabelle pushed past him to get to the doorway. "Take the keys and lock the front door when you leave," She said, tossing him the house key.

"Wait a second, how're you gonna get there; we drove here in the same car."

"The hospital's only like 10 minutes from here, I'll walk."

"No, Belle, come on let us give you a ride," Sam pleaded, catching her hand before she could walk out.

"Dean! Hurry up, we gotta go!" She called, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Isabelle was immediately at her daughter's side in the hospital room, unshed tears shining in her hazel eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding the five year old's hand and running fingers through her dark hair. "Mommy and Daddy are gonna get you out of this, Cayden, I promise," She whispered.

Sam was standing in the doorway, watching silently. That was, in fact, _his _daughter who was lying unconscious in front of his own two eyes. He wasn't sure what to do as he didn't want to leave Isabelle alone, but he was starving. Just as the thought of food crossed his mind, Dean tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a plate of french fries.

"Sure, its hospital food…and its bad for you…but these are actually pretty decent fries," Dean stated, quietly. "How's the kid?"

His brother glanced to him for a moment in silence, unsure of whether or not he should tell him the news he'd only learned less than an hour ago. "Certainly not any better than she was when we left…" He sighed, shoving a fry in his mouth, never taking his eyes off the two people in front of him.

"So how'd that talk go?" Dean inquired.

"Okay, I guess," Sam hesitated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, there were some…unexpected circumstances…" He looked to the confused look on his older brother's face.

"Unexpected circumstances? Sam, we've been through things people believe aren't real...what's some unexpected circumstances with a girl like that gonna do to you?" Dean asked bluntly.

Little brother didn't say anything to that; just let the question hang for a moment. "It'll screw with my head. I want this thing dead, Dean; ya hear me?" Sam snapped before leaving the room for a much-needed cup of coffee.

"Well, someone's a bit touchy…" Dean muttered with a quiet chuckle, settling against the doorframe.

Isabelle sniffled and turned to face him. "I didn't tell you, you had to stay, Dean. You don't have to stick around…"

Dean was about to protest when the doctor walked in; Dr. Heidecker. While he was talking to Isabelle about what was going on with her daughter and the other children, Dean peeked over his shoulder at Cayden's chart in his hands.

One thing stood out on the paper he was reading.

**Biological father: Sam Winchester**

The elder Winchester brother cocked an eyebrow at Isabelle who was nodding obliviously to the doctor. Dean slipped out of the room just as Sam was coming back and stopped him. "DUDE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" He hissed in a sharp whisper.

Sam looked confused. "Tell you what?"

"That you and Izzy got freaky and--"

The younger rolled his eyes. "Dean, shut up before you say something stupider and get me in trouble with Belle."

"So, you've been off with Jess for how long while Isabelle's been raising Cayden by herself…?"

"Oh, don't pull that crap, man, you know she left the second she found out because that's how Isabelle is. Miss Independent, I-can-do-it-all-on-my-own. And I'm not even sure that's the entire story."

Dean sighed. "We've got to get this job done."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me…"

After disappearing for a few hours, the Winchester brothers returned to the hospital with a plan, but only to check on Isabelle before they put it into action.

Isabelle was sitting in the chair by her daughter's bed, tapping her fingernails against the armrest, nervously. If the boys couldn't kill this thing, Cayden would _**die.**_

"Belle!" Sam's voice caught her attention and her head snapped up.

"Can you do it?" She asked, anxiously, standing up to face him.

"Yeah, I think so. It might be late, though, so we'll come back first thing tomorrow to check on her," He stated.

Isabelle nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't try to tell you sooner."

"Don't be," He said, quickly with a smile that gave her an ounce of hope.

Sam was about to walk away when he turned around and planted a soft kiss on her lips, surprising them both. The petite brunette felt her heart jump before he broke the kiss and gave her another smile. "I forgave you a long time ago, Iz; we're gonna fix this, I promise." He walked off before she could reply, leaving her at a loss for words.

**Next Day**

"Mommy, how much longer do I have to stay here?" Cayden's little voice brought Isabelle back to the room, out of her Sam-related thoughts.

"Dr. Travis said one more night and then you can go home, okay?" Her mom smiled.

Cayden nodded reluctantly just as Isabelle's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"How is she?" Sam asked, anxiously.

"She's perfectly fine, Sam," The brunette smiled. "Where are you?"

"In the hallway…"

"Then why are we still on the phone…?"

"Because…I don't know if I want to come in yet…" He said, hesitantly.

"_He's nervous, Izzy!"_ Dean's voice said in the background.

Isabelle chuckled and looked to her daughter. "I'll be right back, baby," She said before disappearing into the hallway and closing her phone.

Sam was pacing the small corridor while Dean stood aside, trying not to laugh.

"Sam, what're you nervous about?" Isabelle asked, softly.

"Meeting his daughter," Dean answered with a sigh.

Baby brother shot him a glare before turning back to the brunette in front of him. He peeked into the room, just barely, and a smile flickered across his face. "I don't know if I can do it. I mean…"

"Sammy, she'd know you if she saw you, guaranteed. Sure, you're taller than you were five years ago, but you haven't changed enough for the pictures to be completely deceiving," Isabelle replied.

Sam sighed and gave her a weary smile. "Lead the way…"

Dean couldn't help but laugh to himself. He'd been trying to get Sam to go in that damn room for a half hour.

Isabelle went back to Cayden's bedside where the little girl was coloring in a coloring book. "I've got a surprise for you," She stated quietly.

The five year old's eyes lit up. "What?"

"Hey, Sam, come in here!" Isabelle called towards the door. Sam hesitantly appeared in the doorway, obviously nervous, and Cayden instantly recognized him.

"Daddy?" She whispered, surprised.

"Hey, uh, Cayden," He said, stiffly, unsure of how to react to her.

Almost immediately, she jumped out of bed and ran over to hug him. "Daddy, what're you doing here?" She asked.

Sam stooped to her level and gave her an almost awkward smile. "Just came to see if you were okay," He stated.

Isabelle smiled at the two of them and reluctantly interrupted. "Cayden, sweetie, you're supposed to be in bed."

Cayden sighed and did as her mother told her, idly returning to her coloring book.

Sam shot Isabelle a smile as he stood up, that clearly stated he was happy and she cracked a smile of her own. "Told you," She whispered.

"How much did you tell her about me exactly…?"

"You'd be surprised. She's a very inquisitive little girl…" Isabelle stated, relaxing against the wall with her arms crossed, both their gazes fixed on the oblivious child in the hospital bed. "She loves looking at old pictures and hearing about stupid things we did when we were younger… She especially loves the story of how we snuck down to the pond on my birthday, even though I was grounded, and ended up trying to wrestle the fish. It did have to be modified a bit, but she wouldn't know the difference."

Sam laughed at that last statement. "You voluntarily told her about that?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't tell her any of the real amusing parts, I just let her believe we were purposely wrestling the fish instead of being attacked by them while we were skinny dipping," Isabelle said with a laughing smirk.

"Mommy?" Cayden interrupted. "Is Daddy coming home with us tomorrow?"

The brunette looked to Sam for an answer. He hesitated for a moment.

"I've gotta talk to Dean first, Belle," He whispered.

"Well, tell him you're both welcome to stay at our house…since I don't think she'd allow it any other way," Isabelle stated.

Sam glanced at his daughter. "I've gotta talk to uh… Uncle Dean, but he might not mind."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"SAM! THEY HAVE PEANUT M&M'S!" Dean's voice echoed into the room as he slid into the doorway.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Cayden, meet your Uncle Dean…" Sam chuckled.

Dean popped a few M&M's into his mouth and smiled at her. "Want some?"

Cayden was about to grab one from the bag, but Isabelle took it from Dean. "She's allergic to peanuts, Dean."

"Oh," He said, dumbfounded for a moment. "Sorry." He grabbed the bag back, popped a few more into his mouth and put the plastic in his pocket. "I heard you were looking for me."

"Yeah, I've gotta talk to you," Sam stated, pushing him back out of the room.

"About what?"

"Staying at Isabelle's for a while…"

"At whose request? Cayden's or Izzy's?" His brother smirked.

"Cayden's."

Dean shrugged. "I guess it can't be too horrible… But I am not babysitting."

Sam chuckled. "That's an argument to make with Cayden. Not me."

Big brother sighed. He was screwed; her little face would win him over.

**A/N: Well, another chapter written. Next chapter's already planned out. :)**

**I'm sure Dean!fans will also enjoy it, since its Dean-comedy. And then there's some cute!Sam so everyone should be happy!**

**Review, please! I might rewrite some pieces of this chapter, but it's a blur right now and I want to see what people think.**

**Thanks again to everyone who helps! I'm so glad its becoming popular! Haha!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	3. Princess Uncle Dean

**Xx ****Chapter Three**** xX**

"IS HE STAYING!? MOMMY!? IS HE STAYING!?" Cayden exclaimed, nosily in the midst of her mother and Sam's whispering in the corner after he returned from his conversation with Dean.

Isabelle chuckled softly. "I don't know, sweetie."

Sam shot her a smirk. "Let's just get back to dating first. How 'bout it 'Mommy'?"

The brunette looked a little surprised, but more happy than anything. "You free Wednesday night?" She asked.

"I think I can make that work," He chuckled, resisting the urge to lean over and kiss her in front of Cayden.

**Next Day – Isabelle & Cayden's**

"Daddy, let me show you around!" Cayden exclaimed the second her mother unlocked the front door and let them in. "C'mon!" She grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him towards the living room and the adjoined kitchen. She gave him a full tour of the house, top to bottom and then got to the very last room at the hallway upstairs; Isabelle's bedroom.

"This is Mommy's room," The five year old stated with a smile. "When I get ready for school, I can hear her singing and dancing around in here; it's kinda funny," She giggled. "Ecspecially when she's in the shower…"

Sam couldn't help but smirk. "Do you know what she's singing?"

Cayden nodded, excitedly. "Drake Bell!"

"Who is Drake Bell?" He chuckled, confused.

"Mommy's pretend lover. She likes to watch his show at night… I can hear her talking to the TV."

Sam almost immediately burst out in a fit of laughter. "Talking to the TV, huh?" He smirked.

She nodded, obliviously and shrugged. "I'm hungry…"

Her dad wiped the tears from his cheeks from laughing so hard and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her downstairs, giggling.

**Wednesday Night**

"Dean, we need you to babysit tonight," Isabelle stated as she walked past him on the couch in the living room and into the kitchen to make her daughter a sandwich.

"What!?" He exclaimed, a bit surprised by the suggestion. "Izzy, I told Sam if we stay, I'm not babysitting; my _only_ condition to staying. And now you're asking me to do it anyway?"

She shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. C'mon, she's not trouble at all."

"The two of you put together in one little body is trouble."

Isabelle quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm gonna let that slide, but you're still babysitting."

"Aw, but Izzy…" He whined. "I don't **want **to be princess-ified! Cayden already tried while I was sleeping on the couch the other day!"

"Don't sleep during the day without a locked bedroom door or you're _gonna _end up with bright pink lipstick all over your face! Yeah!" The brunette laughed.

"Okay, that was NOT funny. It took me like a half hour to get that crap off my face!"

"Dean, you're babysitting. Conversation over."

"UNCLE DEAN! I FOUND A PRETTY PINK CROWN FOR YOU!" Cayden's voice echoed excitedly from upstairs.

Dean groaned and sank lower on the couch. "You owe me, Izzy. I hope you know that…" He said before the five year old appeared downstairs in a frilly, pink, puffy dress with the crown in hand and lipstick painted on her face.

She handed him the crown and he looked at it warily just as he noticed Isabelle giving him a pointed look. He set the plastic crown on his head and 'yay'ed unenthusiastically with a limp wave of his hand. Cayden grabbed his arm and yanked him off the couch. "C'mon, Uncle Dean! I've got a dress for you, too!"

The eldest's eyes widened and he glared at Isabelle who was silently trying not to laugh. "Cayden, don't forget to take some pictures!" She called.

"I won't, Mommy!" Her voice echoed back as it faded into the upstairs hallway. She dragged him into Isabelle's room and over to her closet. "Pick a dress."

"Nope, sorry, sweetheart. I draw the line at cross dresser," Dean said, simply.

Cayden pulled a cute pouty face and he clapped a hand firmly over his eyes.

"No, Cayden, don't you dare!" He exclaimed. "I'll wear the crown and play tea party or whatever, but I'm not wearing a dress!"

The child just sighed. "How 'bout a scarf…?"

Dean let out a sigh of his own. "How about we _pretend_ I'm dressed like your mother…?"

"Ha, well Dean, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," Sam laughed from the doorway. He was wearing jeans, a black button-down shirt and his hair was left in the bed-head style he pulled off so naturally.

"Put a cork in it, Sammy, this is your daughter!" The elder Winchester brother exclaimed.

"And the little busy body you're going to be babysitting the rest of the night. We're leaving; good luck!" Sam called, waving to his brother before jogging down the stairs and immediately running into Isabelle. "Hey, you ready to go?"

She shot him a smile and put the pen down she was writing with. Dressed in faded black skinny jeans, heeled black leather boots and a white blouse, Isabelle grabbed her keys and his hand, and led him out to the car.

"So, where are we going?" Sam asked, once in the passenger seat of the 2007 Honda Accord with his date at the wheel.

"I was thinking my dad's restaurant," Isabelle stated, glancing over at him for hopefully a positive reaction.

He looked a little unsure of the decision, but didn't say so as he left it at, "It'll be interesting, that's for sure…"

**A/N: Alright, so its only a couple pages, but I have no CLUE what to do on their date, yet, so I'm giving you girlies Dean!comedy to cling to until I get there:) Plus, I think this is a bit of a choppy beginning for a chapter, but it got me where I wanted to be so, eh. I'll live. Lol.**

**Review please! PM me if you have any ideas… Even though I hate those things.**

**Actually, email me ideas. Make life simple. Email; AIM; MSN; or Yahoo! Messenger. Or all of the above. All my address things are in my profile. Haha.**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	4. Used To

**Xx ****Chapter Four**** xX**

The bell hanging over the door rang causing Hal Roberts to glance up to the entrance of his diner and smile at the sight of his daughter, followed by a familiar face, more matured than the last time he'd seen him. Hal came out from his spot behind the counter and greeted his daughter with a hug. "Hey, Belle," He said.

Isabelle shot her dad a smile and, as she stepped out of the embrace, slipped her hand into Sam's once again, reassuringly. "Dad, you uh, remember Sam…" She said, voice shaking with nerves.

"Uh, hi," Sam said, awkwardly.

Hal gave him a wary look, but shook his hand with a nod of approval. "How'd you find her?" He asked, cracking a small smile.

"Hey, dad, we're kind-of on a date so can we…talk about this later, like, tomorrow at dinner?" His daughter gave him a look.

"Yeah, have fun," Hal chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before a girl, looking the age of 17, led them to a table in the corner by the window.

"Hey, Isabelle," She grinned. She and Isabelle had become friends due to working most of the same hours.

"Hey, Carly Cat," The older of the two chuckled, sitting down across from her quiet date. "D'you mind getting us a couple waters?"

"Sure," Carly said before walking off, leaving the two alone.

Isabelle smiled at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting him to react like that…" Sam answered with a chuckle.

"Why? You're not to blame for any of this, he doesn't have a reason to be hostile," She stated.

"Well, I _did_ kind-of have something to do with Cayden--"

"She's a blessing not a burden, Sam."

A silence took over the table as he starred at the table, trying to decide what to say. "So what actually happened when you left…?"

"You mean, specifically?"

He nodded.

"The day after that picture was taken, I found out I was pregnant with her…" Isabelle stated, nodding a thank you to Carly when she set down their waters and disappeared again. "It took me a couple days to work up the nerve to tell my parents, but they took it a lot differently than I thought they would… My dad just wanted me out of the general high school environment 'cause he didn't want me to be…judged by anyone, I guess… Mom agreed and we left literally like 2 days later… Heather kept trying to talk me into telling you so we didn't have to leave," She said with a small laugh, referring to her younger sister. "I still don't understand why my brother hasn't come after you, but," she shrugged, "I'd prefer you here, rather than 6 feet under."

"Did you tell anyone other than your family? Like Claire?" He asked, speaking of the best friend that Isabelle had, had since pre-school.

She smirked a little. "Who do you think Cayden's godmother is?"

Sam chuckled. "That's true…"

Carly came back again. "Are we ordering food, Isabelle, or we just drinking ice water?" She chuckled.

"Sorry, how about a burger and some fries for me…and whatever he wants," The brunette chuckled.

"Same thing, that sounds good," Sam stated.

The younger nodded and went to put in the order.

"Alright, so I've been asking about Cayden, but we've still got some catching up to do," The youngest Winchester smiled.

"Five years to be exact… What'd you do after I left?"

"Graduated and left for college after a huge fight with my dad…" Sam sighed.

"Fight? Over what?"

"College, pretty much," He chuckled, dryly. "He didn't like the fact that I wanted to go to college instead of hunting."

"So this argument actually wasn't just you two buttin' heads, huh?"

"Not at all. I left for college and a couple years later…Dean showed up, said Dad went missing…"

"And what happened?"

Sam contemplated telling her about Jessica for a moment and accidentally got caught up in the horrible memory of it all.

Isabelle rested her hand gently on his forearm and he snapped out of it. "Sam, you alright?"

"Oh, yeah," He scrubbed at his face with his palms for a moment before deciding to just tell her. "I uh… had a girlfriend at Stanford…" He stated.

The young woman in front of him paused, hesitating for an answer; she knew by the sound of his voice and the fact that he used the word **had **that something had happened, but she was afraid to ask what. "Had?"

"The yellow-eyed-demon got her…" He trailed off. "Just like he got Mom…"

"Oh, Sammy…" Isabelle sighed, quietly, her voice completely sympathetic. She was glad he tried to move on, but she hated that it ended the way it did, especially because it was happening to Sam.

"So I just went with Dean… That was about a year ago…"

"I'm sorry, Sam," The brunette said, sincerely.

Sam nodded slowly. "It's okay; I'm moving on…" He gave her his attempt of a reassuring smile and moved his arm back so he could grab her hand.

They spent some time in comfortable silence before Carly returned with their food.

**A/N: More story for my faithful readers:) Sorry, it's still not much, but I update constantly, so hopefully that does something!**

**I'm going to work on the next chapter now anyway!**

**NEW BACKSTREET BOYS' ALBUM ON Oct. 31****st****! Buy it! Support my other boys!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	5. Patented Sam Winchester Ducky Eyes

**Xx ****Chapter Five**** xX**

After finishing dinner, Sam and Isabelle returned to the car, deciding to take mercy on Dean, who'd been forced to play tea party for the time they were gone, and go home early. Isabelle turned on the radio in the car and grinned as an old Backstreet Boys classic came on. The man in the passenger seat could only laugh.

"Iz, you're kidding me, right?"

"Oh, not at all," Isabelle smirked, turning the volume up and starting to sing along.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_

Sam couldn't help but smile at her. Her singing brought back plenty of old memories for him.

**Flashback!**

_Sixteen-year-old Isabelle slept next to Sam, completely content with the big event of the previous night while he laid with one hand at the small of her back and smiling to himself. He could tell by the smile on her face that she hadn't regretted it and that it had probably been her full intention when she asked him to 'hang out' at her place a few days earlier._

_Sam heard her make a soft noise and mumble something that sounded like "good morning."_

"_Morning, sleepy head…" He chuckled, tightening his grip on her waist and resting his forehead against her own._

"_D'you sleep okay?" Isabelle whispered._

"_Yeah, are you positive Heather's the only one home, though? I could've sworn I heard your dad's voice downstairs a few minutes ago," He said._

"_No, I'm not positive, so we probably _should _get up and get dressed, but I really don't want to…" She giggled, burying her face in the crook of his neck._

"_Isabelle!" Heather's muffled voice came from the other side of the locked bedroom door. "Dad's on his way home, you've gotta get up! He'll be home in a half hour!"_

_Isabelle moaned, miserably, and scooted closer to Sam, idly wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_Iz, come on, we don't need either of us getting grounded…" Sam stated, with a sigh, reluctantly wiggling out of her embrace and the bed to find his clothes. The teenager hiding under the sheets gazed at him with a small smirk playing on her lips as he pulled on his jeans, still standing shirtless in the beam of light peeking through the curtains._

"_What?" He asked with a smirk of his own._

"_Nothin'," She giggled._

_Sam crawled back onto the bed, hovering over her sheet-clad frame with a grin as he went to nibble on her neck. "What are you giggling about?"_

"_Nothing!" Isabelle exclaimed, now giggling from his lips teasing at the crook of her neck._

"_Then if it's nothing, why are you laughing?" He smirked._

"_I can't admire you from the perfect angle without getting blamed for something?"_

"_No," Sam stated, grin still in place before moving to give her a kiss._

"_Are you sure we have to get up?" The brunette sighed, giving him a soft pout._

"_Yes, I'm sure. Your dad would kill me if he caught me in here with you when neither of us was dressed," He said, sliding off of her and back onto the floor._

_Isabelle got up, holding the sheet around her as she gathered her clothes and threw them in the hamper, searching her drawers for fresh ones._

_Sam collapsed on her bed with a tired sigh and she glanced at him through the vanity mirror. "What?"_

"_Admiring you from the perfect angle," he teased._

"_Don't mock me," She chuckled, throwing the other clean underwear she had in her hand at him before disappearing into her bathroom with her clean clothes._

_Her boyfriend smirked and went to follow her but got the door slammed in his face. "Nice, Iz… Real nice…"_

"_Thank you!" She said through the door. Next thing he knew, he heard Backstreet Boys blaring from the bathroom and knew she was going to take a shower._

**End Flashback!**

"What're you smiling about?" Isabelle asked as they pulled up to the house and she put the car in park.

"Nothing, c'mon. Dean's probably been pouty-looked into wearing one of your dresses for a tea party…" Sam chuckled as they started up the steps and she unlocked the front door.

The sight before them in the living room made both stifle a laugh. Dean was lying on the couch, Cayden sleeping on top of him, still in her dress; he still had the crown on his head and also had a scarf stolen from Isabelle's room and some lipstick, to his dismay.

Isabelle was about to pick the five year old up to put her in her own bed, but Sam stopped her and shook his head.

"You're just gonna wake her up; let 'em sleep…" He whispered, leading her past the couch and to the upstairs hallway.

"Sam, y'know, since the TV in your room doesn't work… If you wanna come watch something in my room, you can," Isabelle offered before he could disappear into the guest room. She paused outside the doorway of her own bedroom, waiting for an answer.

"Depends; what're you watching?" He said with a subtle smirk.

"My typical Wednesday night show; _Dirty Sexy Money_."

"Sounds interesting enough," Sam murmured with a shrug, following her into the room and unbuttoning the black flannel shirt he was wearing, leaving a white undershirt since the house had been too warm at night lately.

Isabelle found the channel and tossed the remote on the bed next to him before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom to get changed. She threw on her favorite Three Days Grace t-shirt and a pair of black and white plaid pajama bottoms and shook her hair out of its confined ponytail.

Sam was lying with most of his upper body propped up against the headboard, playing with the remote idly while starring at the television screen with an intense look of almost…confusion.

The brunette emerged from the bathroom and collapsed on the other side of the bed, relaxing against the headboard next to him, all the while deciding to steal the remote from his hand and then doing just that.

"Hey!" He chuckled, surprised.

"Hay's for horses. And this horse doesn't share her remote."

He couldn't help but laugh at her before returning his attention to the TV on the far wall.

Within a half hour, Isabelle had dozed off, her head rested against his shoulder casually and the remote limp in her hand.

Sam was about to say something when she murmured something in her sleep and subconsciously cuddled closer to the comfort he gave her. He shifted a little bit so his arm was wrapped around her and stole the remote back, shutting the TV off and settling on the bed, hoping he could get a good night's sleep for once.

**XxXxXxXxXFlashback!**

_At 17, Isabelle curled up in the bed next to her younger sister's and grabbed the teddy bear her boyfriend had won her at the one and only carnival she'd asked him to attend; despite his fear of clowns, he went to appease her and it worked. She pulled her hoodie sleeve's over her hands completely, hiding the charm bracelet he'd given her for her birthday a few weeks before and tried to stifle the sobs threatening to break the precious silence of the girls' bedroom._

_Heather, then at 14, was lying in her own bed, starring at Isabelle's back, concern written on her face. Neither of them wanted to leave, that much she knew; but something else was bugging her unbreakable big sister and she was afraid to pry. "Belle…?" She whispered._

_She got no answer._

_The young blonde tried again. "Belle, d'you wanna talk…?"_

_Isabelle shifted on her bed and Heather faintly made out her nodding in the dark, followed by a partially stifled sob, but the older girl didn't turn around._

"_I don't want to leave…" Came the soft, but distant answer._

"_Then, why won't you just tell him?" Heather asked. "He doesn't seem like the type to run and hide."_

"_He's not…" Isabelle stated. "I just don't wanna…screw everything up between us… I want him to go to college, hopefully find a way to live a normal life outside of hunting…"_

"_You know, you telling him could be a huge jumpstart towards normal… Maybe not college, just yet, but I'm sure a baby would slow him down and shut John up…"_

_That statement made her big sister laugh, to her relief. "Dad's not gonna let me… I already talked to him about it and apparently screwing with the rest of the Winchester family could be damage to …everyone's health… Including the baby's." Isabelle flipped over to face her, angrily. "He's only ever met Sam a couple times; Mom won't argue with him about it even though she knows Sam a whole hell of a lot better, but I guess since we had sex and it resulted in this, obviously all Winchesters are bad news," She said, sarcastically._

"_Sam's not bad news," Heather said. "I still think you should tell him…"_

_Both teenagers were silent for a few minutes._

"_I'm sorry I'm making you move, Liz…" Isabelle whispered, her gaze shifting to the bracelet on her wrist that was once again exposed._

_Heather frowned and crawled into bed with her big sister, figuring she could just use a good cry. And boy was she right…_

**(A/N: Liz meaning from Heather's middle name, Elizabeth.)**

Isabelle's eyes snapped open, glancing around at her surroundings to assure herself the past week had actually happened and that she hadn't imagined the entire thing. Sam was that reassurance as he was snoring ever-so-softly in her ear, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She settled back in next to him and felt him shift, the muscles in his arms flexing against the skin her shirt revealed at her hips. Smiling, she buried her face in his side, grateful he hadn't run off when she'd told him Cayden was his.

"Hey, Iz," Sam's whisper caught her off-guard.

"Hmm?" She hummed, her body refusing to move.

"What's Cayden's middle name…?"

"…Samantha."

_Momentary silence._

"You gonna tell be about your dream…?" He asked, knowingly, eyes still closed and his body completely unmoving besides the rise and fall of his chest.

"Just a memory…" Isabelle sighed, shutting her eyes and hoping he'd let it go. He did.

Both fell back to sleep within minutes.

**2:00 a.m.**

"Mommy…?"

…

"Mommy…?" Cayden shook her mother's arm and Isabelle's eyes fluttered open.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked, sitting up a little so she could see her daughter.

"I had a bad dream," Cayden whimpered, hugging her stuffed yellow duck with big, soft brown eyes like hers.

"C'mon, baby girl," Isabelle lifted her up onto the bed between she and Sam and brushed her hair out of her face. "How's Ducky? He didn't get scared, too, did he?"

Her daughter shook her head and curled into her mom's comforting embrace.

**Morning**

Sam made a contented noise in his sleep, shifting to move closer to Isabelle and opening his eyes to find a giant duck starring back at him. He screamed, surprised, and jumped back, catching the edge of the bed and falling straight to the floor, causing him to smack his head on the bedside table. "Belle!"

Cayden's face peered at him from the mattress above his head as he sat up. "Daddy, you scared Ducky!" She giggled.

"Yeah, well, now we're even 'cause Ducky scared the crap outta me," He huffed, rubbing the back of his head as he got to his feet to see Isabelle with a pillow over her face to try and stifle how hard she was laughing.

"Isabelle, it's not funny…"

"YES, IT IS!" came the muffled, but loud reply. She was still laughing hysterically.

"Okay, well, when your state of hysteria passes, I'll be downstairs," He mumbled, starting for the door.

Before he got to the stairs, Sam heard little footsteps following quickly behind him and a tug on his arm as Cayden grabbed his hand, appearing at his side with Ducky in her other arm.

"Daddy, you're not mad at Ducky, are you?" She asked, a perfect Sam-pout taking over her tiny features.

Sam could've melted into a puddle at the look on her face, as he was about to come out with some smart-ass comment that probably would've made the kid cry, but instead he just chuckled and picked her and the duck up, his aggravated look melting into a smile. "No, he just scared me. I didn't know you were in the bed."

"He says he's sorry…"

"Tell him he's forgiven."

Cayden smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, holding her beloved stuffed animal close as her dad carried her downstairs to the kitchen, passing Dean, who was snoring on the couch, in the process.

"D'you and Uncle Dean have fun last night?" Sam asked as he set his daughter on the countertop and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge.

She grinned and nodded, excitedly. "I made him dress up," She stated, proudly.

"Yeah, I saw that. How in the world did you get him to wear lipstick?"

"She's got your puppy dog pout look," Dean said, groggily from the doorway; the make-up was gone from his face and the scarf and crown were thrown on the couch.

**A/N: Well…kind of a weird place to end. But I have plans for the next chapter and later ones, too!**

**YAY! xD Be happy or I'll shoot…you with rocksalt.**

**Damn.**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	6. Monster Uncle Dean

**A/N: **_Well, the character list is on my page! YAY! Anyway, here's chapter six!_

_Oh and, by the way, I'm not meaning to make Dean sound like the bad guy. I just think…if Cayden did this stuff to him, he'd be pretty pissed. And I find it rather hilarious._

_Haha. Please review!_

**The Dinner from Hell**

"Sam, I promise, it'll be fine," Isabelle said for the 3rd consecutive time as she curled up next to him on the couch. "I left, not you; he's long over the fact that you 'screwed his little girl' as Dean so bluntly stated earlier, so there's nothing to be worried about."

Sam gave her a wary look as silence overtook the conversation for a moment. "…Are you sure…?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Pretty sure."

"I'm gonna need more than pretty sure, Belle."

"Really pretty sure," She smirked.

"Mommy!" Cayden's voice exclaimed as she came running down the stairs, Ducky in hand, and jumped on the couch between Sam and her mother. "The monster's coming to get me!"

"Monster? What mons--?" Sam got cut off by his brother's dripping, towel-clad form in front of the couch; not only was Dean, head-to-toe in water, but his hair was still shampoo-y and he looked angry.

Cayden pointed to Dean. "That monster," She whispered, only partially serious.

"I am not a monster! She flushed the toilet while I was in the shower and there's no hot water left! …AND SHE SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME SO NOW THE SHOWER CURTAIN'S RIPPED!" Dean exclaimed, furiously.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Isabelle hissed, securing her arm around the five year old.

"Calm down, Dean, I don't think she did it on purpose, alright?" Sam said, calmly, standing up and forcing him out of the room.

"She's a mischievous five-year-old, Sam; I wouldn't count on it…" Dean said, angrily. "She's part Izzy and part you and as I've said before, the two of you in one little body is trouble."

"Dean, despite the fact that Belle's parents are going to be here in less than a half hour, you're living with two girls so finishing your showers, whether it be in the driveway with the hose or actually in the sink, is required. As is, watching your friggin' mouth! And before you start the argument that Cayden isn't affected by any of this, she fell in the toilet this morning because you left the seat up. So do yourself, _and her parents, _a favor and go finish washing your hair," Sam spat.

His brother let out a frustrated sigh and went upstairs.

"Daddy…?" Cayden's whimper behind Sam scared him a little as he turned to see her frowning, half hidden behind the wall of the doorway, on the verge of tears.

He gave her a sympathetic frown and picked her up. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Is Uncle Dean mad at me…?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. "No! No…he's not mad… He's just uh, a little frustrated, that's all, Cay; don't worry about it, okay?"

Cayden rested her head against his shoulder, still frowning a bit, and nodded.

After a few minutes of coddling her, the doorbell rang. Sam's head snapped up to look at the door; and hoped to god Hal wouldn't be standing on the other side of the front door with a loaded pistol.

Cayden shifted in his arms, still clinging tightly to her duck as her dad carried her into the next room.

"Where's my beautiful grandbaby?" Hal's voice echoed from the foyer.

The five year old's ears perked up at the sound and a grin spread across her face. "Grandpa!" She exclaimed as he entered the room and she darted towards him, arms outstretched for a hug.

"Hey, kiddo," Hal grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How are ya?"

"Good," She replied, happily.

"And how's your dad?" He stole a glance at Sam standing nervously on the sidelines. "Has he been treating you and Mommy good?"

Cayden nodded, excitedly. "We're going to the park tomorrow after school," She stated. "And while Mommy and Daddy were out, Uncle Dean played tea party with me! I even got him to wear the crown!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Dean wore a crown?"

She nodded again, proudly.

"So, Sam," Hal started, setting his granddaughter down as he turned on the young man a few feet away. "How was your date?" He asked, his hands clasped behind his back, casually while he stood tall.

"It was uh…interesting," Sam chuckled nervously. "To tell you the truth, you scared me a little bit."

"Good, that was the plan," Hal stated, breaking a smile. "I'm not a fan of awkward silences, but Trent's here and he's not too fond of you so you should be somewhat nervous around him."

"Well, I'll be sure to steer clear of him, then. Thanks for the warning," Sam said.

"Hey, Sam, can you do me a favor?" Isabelle cut in, standing on her toes to whisper something in his ear.

He sighed and gave her a small smile before disappearing up the stairs.

Hal cocked an eyebrow at his daughter. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, just going to get something for me," She replied, simply.

"Alright, sure," He cracked a huge smile and pulled her into a hug. "How's him living here working out?" He asked, quietly.

Isabelle relaxed into the embrace. "A lot better than I thought… I think I should've told him when I found out, Dad," She whispered. "He's been really good with Cayden and he's only been here a couple days," She added.

"Well, we're on good terms now. You've just got Trent to worry about," Hal chuckled.

His daughter smiled. "Yeah, I think there needs to be like 3 feet of space between them at all times… I might even put Dean between them…but he's kind-of being a dick, so nevermind that plan…"

"Mommy!" Cayden started tugging on her shirt. "Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"Daddy went upstairs to get Uncle Dean," Isabelle said, picking her daughter up. "But I think you need to apologize to Uncle Dean for earlier…"

Cayden pouted. "He's mad at me, isn't he?"

Hal gave his daughter a confused look. "What happened earlier?"

"She accidentally flushed the toilet while he was in the shower, scared him and he got tangled up in the shower curtains…" Isabelle stated before shifting her attention to Cayden. "But he's not mad at you, baby. I just think you should apologize, alright?"

The child nodded.

"We'll be right back, Dad, just…make sure they don't screw up my house too much, please," Isabelle chuckled, starting upstairs with Cayden on her hip.

Upstairs, Sam was just leaving the guest room where Dean was muttering curses under his breath that his brother had won the argument. Just as he was tugging a clean shirt over his head, he felt eyes on him, looked at the doorway and noticed Cayden was standing in the doorway, Ducky once again in her arms and a small frown on her face.

"Uncle Dean, are you mad at me…?" She all but whimpered.

Dean looked only a little surprised at the question, but his confusion soon melted into a smile. "No, I'm not mad at you…" He stated, picking her and Ducky up as a smile spread across her face. "Just got a bruise on my butt from that fall in the bathroom, but its okay." He kissed her forehead and sat down on the end of the bed.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Isabelle listened from outside the door with a subtle smirk. Dean had a soft side. Just as he was coming out, Cayden hanging onto his hand with a smile, ferocious screaming sounded downstairs and immediately an alarm went off in both adults' heads.

**Sam had been left alone with her entire family. And no weapons.**

Isabelle started downstairs, fast as she could manage without falling, and entered the scene of Trent screaming angrily at Sam for "knocking up his baby sister" and Sam standing there, looking helpless, with blood on his face.

Hal was holding the place between the two, talking his son into calming down because it was something that happened years ago and no violence was needed. Trent practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"What the hell's going on?" Dean all but shouted, anger evident in his voice.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at her brother and led Sam into the kitchen to get him cleaned up. His lip was bleeding and there was a bruise on his cheek forming under several cuts from where Trent's ring had hit him. She sat Sam down on a bar stool and wet down a washcloth to clean up the blood on his face.

She saw him wince when she touched the bruise and muttered a "sorry" before moving the washcloth to his lip.

Isabelle couldn't help but crack a smile as he snaked his arms around her waist, his muscles flexing against her hips. "You let Trent get the best of you," She stated.

"I didn't expect him to punch me in the face," Sam said with a chuckle, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her lips. She giggled against him and squirmed fakely in his arms.

"Trent didn't hurt you too bad, I guess," Isabelle's mother, Kelly, smirked from the doorway of the kitchen. "You know, if he was to walk in here right now, he'd probably pop you one."

"Yeah, probably, but he didn't," She chuckled. "What happened? I told Dad not to let them wreck my house. I thought Sam was implied."

"I guess not," Kelly shrugged. "Anyway, I was coming in to ask you about something… Just don't remember what…"

Isabelle laughed. "Come find me when you remember."

Her mom saluted her and left the room.

"Y'know, I like her. She's the only one besides Heather who hasn't threatened to kill me…" Sam stated, a small smirk creeping onto his lips.

"Yeah, well, she likes you. That's a good thing… Because I honestly don't think she ever liked any _one_ of my boyfriends before you."

"That brings up a question…"

"What?"

"Have you dated anyone else since you left…?" He asked, cautiously.

Isabelle shook her head. "It just didn't seem right… Cayden didn't really like men besides Dad and Trent hanging around the house. She'd throw temper tantrums; still does now if she doesn't like the guy."

"She dragged me right in the house, should that mean something?"

"You're her dad, Sam; I don't think she could hate you if she tried."

He smiled and gave her another kiss.

The rest of the night went rather smoothly; there was atleast one more boyfriend-brother uprising, but it was settled quickly after Isabelle pushed Trent outside and they talked one-on-one for a little bit. Everyone went home around 8, leaving Sam with the task of getting Cayden to bed.

By morning, she had a pretty bad cough and she was congested like you wouldn't believe.

"Mommy, my head hurts," Cayden said, softly from her bed.

Isabelle gave her a sympathetic look and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I know, baby, I'm sorry… Daddy's gonna go get you some medicine before he leaves, alright?"

She nodded, silently and closed her eyes.

Her mom kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers up higher on her little body. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

Cayden nodded again as she dozed off.

By the time she woke up a few hours later, the thought that her mother hadn't ever brought her medicine set off a small alarm; a slight buzzing, in her head. "Mommy?" She called, weakly.

She got no answer.

"Mommy?" She tried again, but only silence replied. A bit panicked, the kindergartener crawled out of bed and quickly checked anywhere in the house her mother could've been. After realizing she was home alone, Cayden soon became a bit scared. What if that monster came back? The one in the creepy black robe with a bright light coming from its mouth?

Quickly, Cayden found the paper on the refrigerator with Sam's cell phone number on it and called him.

"Daddy, I can't find Mommy…" She whimpered as soon as he answered.

**A/N: **_Uhm… HI! –waves happily- HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_Haha, I'm in a weird mood; thought I'd post this before I went out to get free candy from strangers! xD_

_Please review. Flame if you want… Just don't hurt me. lol_

_XxCrash.And.BurnXx_


	7. Sulfur At The Window

**A/N: I hope no one was internally threatening to hurt me. By the reviews, most of you just wanted to know where Isabelle disappeared to, right? Right. Well, I really kind-of hate those typical disappearance pieces that are like, "Oh my god, where'd she go?" and we never find out until the rescue. They suck unless there are little hints here and there they throw at you so your mind gets all fucked up! XD**

**ANYWHOO, I won't be doing that to you. I make disappearances decently comical. You get to see a new side to Isabelle in this chapter; one she doesn't typically show her daughter.**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**I don't own anything. Dude, if I did, you wouldn't even want to know what I would do to my precious Sam. Dean would be Cassie's! Love ya, sister-in-law!**

_Previously:_

_By the time she woke up a few hours later, the thought that her mother hadn't ever brought her medicine set off a small alarm; a slight buzzing, in her head. "Mommy?" She called, weakly._

_She got no answer._

"_Mommy?" She tried again, but only silence replied. A bit panicked, the kindergartener crawled out of bed and quickly checked anywhere in the house her mother could've been. After realizing she was home alone, Cayden soon became a bit scared. What if that monster came back? The one in the creepy black robe with a bright light coming from its mouth?_

_Quickly, Cayden found the paper on the refrigerator with Sam's cell phone number on it and called him._

"_Daddy, I can't find Mommy…" She whimpered as soon as he answered._

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I woke up, suddenly when I realized I wasn't at home, but sitting in the middle of some freaky-ass abandon warehouse; it was cold, dark and I was tied to a chair; and I'm almost positive the bastard that took me is possessed, but who knows? I could've been hallucinating, after all.

"Jesus Christ, what is with you shits and the dark? Seriously, I don't even remember what color my freaking socks are!" I shouted. "Show your face, you son of a bitch!"

"You've got quite a mouth on you, sweetheart," A deep, serious voice said, appearing from the shadows; he was decently tall with dirty blonde hair. His eyes appeared to be green at the moment. He also had a cocky grin that I just wanted to smack right off his face.

"And your point?" I snapped, angrily; I was glaring daggers while wiggling against the rough rope around my wrists and ankles. "What the hell do you want anyway?" I strained.

"Your boyfriend."

"Sorry, honey, Sam doesn't swing that way."

"Cute," He said, sarcastically, bending down so his face was right next to mine.

I couldn't help myself; I spit in his face. "Personal bubble, bitch," I spat, casually. "Keep the hell out of it!"

The man wiped his face on his sleeve. "You're a feisty one," He grinned.

Oh man, did that sound perverted…

"And you're a freak. Seriously, what the hell do you want with Sam? Or, even better, what do you want with me?"

"I could've just taken Sam, but I figured 'hey, why not have a little fun with him first' so I took you. He'll panic and when he comes to save his pretty little girlfriend…" He ran his knuckle down my cheek with a smirk and I continued glaring at him, trying not to shudder disgustedly at his touch. He let his voice trail off.

"Y'know, he's not stupid. He's not gonna walk right into a trap…"

"Don't be so sure of that, Isabelle."

**No POV – At the House**

"Cayden?" Sam called into the house upon arriving only 10 minutes after her phone call.

Before he could even utter her name again, she came running at him, her face stained with tears, her nose stuffed and her cough acting up again. Her dad scooped her up in a hug and rubbed her back until her coughing subsided.

"You okay, baby?" He asked, softly. "How long have you been alone?"

"I don't know… I was asleep and when I woke up…Mommy was gone," She hiccupped, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Alright, c'mon, let's get you back in bed," Sam said, starting up the stairs to her bedroom. He tucked her back in the bed, gave her the medicine and waited until she returned to the uncomfortable sleep to give the house a once over.

After skimming the entire upstairs, he went to Isabelle's bedroom.

_**There was sulfur on the window frame.**_

"Shit," was all he could muster before he grabbed the phone off her nightstand and dialed his brother's number.

"What do you want?" Dean answered, his voice sounding annoyed.

"Dean, we've got a big problem."

"What? Big enough to interrupt my beauty sleep?"

"The demon took Belle."

**A/N: This chapter was…painfully crawling out of my brain/fingertips. So, I'm sorry its short. The next chapter should be longer considering…there's someone's rescue involved. And there will be comedy. Sam/Hal comedy, I'm sure. XDD**

**That's always interesting.**

**Please review.**

…**And please don't hurt me for bringing ol' Yellow Eyes into this. He's a very interesting villain. One I could come to …enjoy despite the fact that he's hurt my Sammy and the Winchesters so much.**

**WHOOP! SUPERNATURAL THURSDAY TOMORROW!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	8. What If's

**A/N: I have one thing to say.**

**I FUCKING HATE WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**Okay, I feel better.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"I swear to god, if he does anything to her, I'm gonna - " Sam paused and bit back a frustrated scream.

Dean had arrived about a half hour previous and to say his brother was just fuming would be a huge understatement. Cayden was awake, hiding behind her uncle's leg, slightly terrified of how her father was acting.

"Sam, calm down," Dean demanded. "I know you're pissed, but you're scaring your daughter."

The youngest Winchester brother stopped pacing the living room and glanced at Cayden still hidden behind the denim-clad leg of his brother. "C'mere," Sam crouched down to come face-to-face with her as she walked over to him, clinging to Ducky. He picked her up in a hug and gave his brother a look.

"Yeah, I know; we've gotta find her," Dean stated.

♥

Sighing, Isabelle slowly lifted her head, uselessly attempting to shake sleep from her eyes with a quick shake of her head. "Mm… Where is that crazy son of a - "

"You rang?" That annoying serious, deep voice replied.

"You've had me here for what? Eight hours?" She started. "Sam's figured out I'm missing, by now. Yet, he's not here because a) he's not walking right into a goddamn trap, especially one set by the one thing he truly loathes and b) he's got Dean as a brother. So, don't get your hopes up."

"You know, this sounds an awful lot like a speech I should be giving you…" Yellow Eyes smirked.

"Yeah," She looked up at him, pure hatred in her eyes, "but its not."

There was a long silence before Isabelle spoke up again. "Why d'you do that to Mary… and Sam's girlfriend from Stanford…?" She asked, her voice quiet but firm.

"They got in the way," He stated, simply, his voice low and deeply angering.

"In the way of what?" The brunette spat, confused.

"The plans I've got for your boyfriend."

She shook her head, confused. "Wait, what? So, what's that mean you're going to do with me?"

"You and sweet little Cayden might just suffer the same fate…"

Isabelle's face flushed with anger. "You touch her and I swear to god - "

"God's got nothing to do with it, Isabelle," Yellow Eyes said with a cocky grin before he knocked her over the head with something out of her point of view and her world went black.

♥

"Daddy…" Cayden whimpered from the doorway of the guest room where her father was sleeping, uneasily. She padded over to the side of the bed, terrified of what she'd just seen, and reached up to touch his arm.

"Cayden, what're you doing up?" Dean's voice in the doorway caused her to jump and scurry over, looking for some form of comfort.

Sam turned over, his back now to the two of them as he made a slightly discontented noise in his sleep.

Dean picked up his niece and carried her out of the room, closing the door behind them in hopes his baby brother would get some sleep.

"What happened?" He asked as he started back towards her room and sat back against her headboard, Cayden cuddled up in his lap.

"Nightmare," She murmured into his chest, tightening the grip she had around his neck.

"'Bout what?"

"This man with yellow eyes," She stated. "He had Mommy – he knocked her out and started the building on fire…"

Dean's mind was swimming._ This man with yellow eyes. _The Yellow-Eyed Demon had Isabelle. His baby brother's Isabelle.

_And Cayden had a _**vision**_ about it._

**A/N: Comments? Questions? **_**Rants?**_** I always enjoy rants!**

**They're hilarious to listen to! Someone rant to me please:)**

**HAHA. Anyway, it was short, I know; I'm sorry.**

**The next chapter will be YAY, I promise.**

**Review please…**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	9. Daddy Dearest

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! IF YOU THINK I OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THIS PLOTLINE AND MY CHARACTERS, YOU'RE FUCKIN' CRAZY! XDD**

**Damn Kripke and his amazing characters. x.x**

**Anyway. Continue reading.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Special shout-out to**_shirlzstur_** because she reviewed a lot of the chapters, even though I'm pretty sure she read it all at once!**

**:) LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Now for… -drum roll- (look down)**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Sam watched in horror as Dean pulled up to the building he'd heard his girlfriend's hysterical pleading come from burst into flames and her exclamatory begging stopped suddenly. "BELLE!" He screamed, immediately bolting for the abandon burning warehouse he'd tracked her down to. Before he had the chance to even get close enough to feel the radiating heat, Dean had him by the waist and shoulders, forcing him away from the pile of falling ashes and brick, and back towards the Impala. "BELLE, NO!" He repeated as if it would somehow bring her out of the escalating flames; body completely unharmed, skin in perfectly cream-colored condition, and long waves of dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders as she exited the smoke like something invincible.

"SAM!"

The young man's eyes snapped open as he looked around the guest bedroom of Isabelle's house, Dean's face hovering over him, a look of concern and fear taking over his features. "Dean, wha…"

"Nightmare…" His brother stated, quietly. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Sam sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with clammy palms, and brushing his bangs from his face while shaking his head. "Cayden okay?" He inquired, his voice raspy due to his dry throated screaming.

"Well, you woke her up with your screaming, but she's fine. She's sleeping in Izzy's bed, now," Dean answered with a tired sigh.

"Go back to bed, Dean," His brother said with a partially stifled yawn, trying to get comfortable against the headboard as he picked up the remote, hoping to avoid the images that had previously consumed his sleep.

"Whether you tell me to or not, I'm not going to bed – I've been trying to sleep in Cayden's little bed because she had a nightmare…"

The way Dean trailed off immediately set off an alarm in his baby brother's head. "What?" He pried, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sammy, I think it was a vision…"

"Wait, what? Cayden-?" Sam tried to comprehend what Big Brother was telling him, all the more hoping this was one freaky dream in the next.

"She's your daughter so her being a psychic…" He paused. "…its possible. More than likely if your dream was similar…"

"It's **the** Demon, Dean… I saw him talking to Isabelle just before it switched outside and we pulled up to the building as it burst into flames… I could still hear her screaming," He said, tightening the grip he had on the remote, his gaze fixed on the blank, black screen of the television. "That's when you woke me up…"

The room was engulfed in a tense silence for almost five minutes before Dean spoke up. "Did you see an address? How'd we track her down?"

"No, but I know where she is if it's the same building," Sam stated as he got up suddenly, changing into jeans, a red t-shirt and a black flannel shirt over that. He glanced over to the window to see that the sun wasn't up yet, but it had to have been early; looking to the clock, he saw the green digital numbers read _5:45AM._ "Stay here with Cayden," He ordered. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but I am - "

"Doing what?" Dean asked, suspicious of his baby brother's actions. "If you're talking about going to get Isabelle, you know exactly why you're doing it!" He said, chuckling in disbelief.

"No! I mean, I'm going to get her father!" Sam called back over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs, throwing on his boots and his jacket before leaving with the keys to his brother's car.

While trying to call Hal – Isabelle's father – Sam passed the diner and spotted him getting out of his car in the parking lot at the back of the building. He pulled a quick U-turn and the Impala skidded to a halt next to Hal's Diner.

"Hal!" He shut the driver's side door and ran up to the older man, who was unlocking the back door.

"Hey, Sam," Hal chuckled. "It's almost 6AM, what're you doing out this early?"

"I know where Isabelle is."

The elder looked thoroughly confused. "How'd you -?" He shook his head. "Explain in the car," He stated as he locked his car doors and the back door of the diner and got in the passenger side of the other vehicle.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that my daughter was kidnapped by this…Yellow Eyed Demon…which is the same thing that killed your mom when you were a baby…and your only girlfriend after Izzy left; am I still on the same track as you?" Hal asked, disbelief ringing in his voice.

"Yeah," Sam said, laughing at how insane it sounded when he phrased it like that. "And it probably sounds like craziness, but I wouldn't make shit like that up."

"No, I believe you. Isabelle told me what you guys did after you killed whatever was holding Cayden in a coma," He stated, simply.

"And you believed her? She's got quite the imagination…" The younger said, blankly as they pulled up to the building he recognized from his vision. The smile disappeared from his face as he tried to focus on the picture that was actually in front of him instead of the images of his vision flashing in and out of his reality. After a moment, he got out and gathered some supplies from the hidden compartment in the trunk of his brother's car, along with the strength of going in that building while knowing what could potentially happen if he didn't… Or worse; if he did go in, just not in time.

Hal was next to him after a moment, contemplating about the look on the young man's face when he got out. "You sure you want to keep me out here?"

Sam nodded. "Absolutely positive," He stated as he closed the trunk and turned to face the building. "If I'm not out in 15 minutes, go get Dean. And don't make a point that you drove his car if you do."

His girlfriend's father laughed. "Alright, that's fair."

"No, Dean'll kill both of us," He corrected, starting towards the eerily silent warehouse containing his girlfriend and the one thing he hated.

Before he could even reach the entrance, one window on the first floor shattered and fire poured out, the light and heat overwhelming that piece of the brick.

"CORRECTION!" Sam shouted over his shoulder as he charged the entrance of the partially burning building. "GO GET DEAN, NOW!" He knew Hal was about to protest so he added, "I'LL BRING HER OUT ALIVE, I PROMISE!" before disappearing into the abandon, brick structure.

Frantically following the heat and smoke in the filthy corridors, Sam clutched the Colt in his sweaty palms, mind and heart racing in hopes that he wasn't too late and that Isabelle wasn't going to suffer the same fate as the two beautiful blondes he'd lost in his life already. While resisting the urge to call out to her, he found the room and instead of opening the door to that room, opened the door across the hall.

Just a feeling, but…

"Isabelle!" He exclaimed at the sight of her, still tied to the chair, head lolled slightly to the side – unconscious – and her cheek was bruised. Pushing all thoughts from his head, Sam untied her as quickly as he could, put the Colt safely in his waistband and picked the unconscious brunette from the chair, his eyes searching for an exit other than the door.

**The window**; it led to the side of the building – soft, long grass to land in and not far from where Hal would return with Dean and the car. Wasting no time, he maneuvered them both out of the window and, just as he remembered, he landed in plush, green grass with a soft thud. Quickly, he readjusted her petite frame carefully in his arms and ran towards the tree by the sidewalk where the Impala had been parked, gently easing himself and Isabelle against the far side of the tree trunk, away from the heated building and towards the cool cement.

While he was catching his breath, his big brother pulled up in the Impala, still worried, but relieved look in place as he got out of the car and approached the young man propped up against the tree trunk. "C'mon, Sammy, we've gotta get her to a hospital," He stated without hesitation as he opened the door to the backseat and messily unfolded the blanket he'd thrown back there before he left the house. Wrapping the petite brunette in the blanket, he waited for Sam to crawl in and carefully laid Isabelle across the backseat, her head resting in his lap.

**Hospital**

_Sam slowly pacing the waiting room, anxiously; in a daze. Getting concerned looks from Dean. Isabelle didn't even stir on the ride there. Not a single sound or movement._

_What the hell did Yellow-Eyes do to her? _Dean thought to himself.

"Sam, why don't you sit down…?" He urged with a frown. "The nurse said they'll tell us what's going on soon."

"I'm going for a walk," Sam mumbled, just enough for his brother to hear him before starting in the direction of the gift shop. He could get her something to make her feel better about the whole situation, right? Maybe even find Cayden a cute stuffed animal that wouldn't scare the living daylights out of him when he wasn't expecting it; damn Ducky and his huge-ass eyes…

Sam spent a half hour cruising through the gift shop and the only thing close to worthy for his girlfriend was a decent-sized pink piggy with the Precious Moment-sized brown eyes, that matched the fake mud splattered on the pig's underside, and a cute curly tail. He found a beanie baby kitten for Cayden and splurged; I mean, why the hell not?

With both stuffed animals, he returned upstairs to find Dean chatting up a nurse at the nurse's station. "Dean," The younger brother started with an aggravated sigh. "I hope you know what's going on with Isabelle or so help me god - "

Big brother pardoned himself from the young red-head and turned to his brother as she walked away to do what she was supposed to be doing. "Well, she's got a concussion – Doc said you could see her, but - "

"What room's she in?" Sam asked, anxiously.

"214, but, Sammy listen to me," Before Dean could finish his plea, the younger was already heading towards the room.

_Man, I hope she doesn't completely hate me for putting her in here…_

**210.**

_I mean, if I hadn't showed up and screwed with hers and Cayden's lives, she wouldn't be in this mess…_

**212.**

_Then again, she was always one to forgive easily—_

**214.**

_Well, here goes nothing… _Sam sighed as he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The brunette was sitting up in bed, flipping through channels on the small TV next to the guardrail. She snapped her head to the door immediately after hearing the door creak open and looked at him, blankly, cocking her head in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" She inquired.

**A/N: -pauses- Uh…**

**I'm not sure what to say. The Supernatural writers are on strike – which upsets me greatly – and to prevent myself from crying over it (or hyperventilating, as my friend Sam did xD), I'm writing through my tears/frustration.**

**Review to make me happy?**

**:) - I'll dance!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	10. Amnesia?: Part One

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"_214, but, Sammy listen to me," Before Dean could finish his plea, the younger was already heading towards the room._

_Man, I hope she doesn't completely hate me for putting her in here…_

**210.**

_I mean, if I hadn't showed up and screwed with hers and Cayden's lives, she wouldn't be in this mess…_

**212.**

_Then again, she was always one to forgive easily—_

**214.**

_Well, here goes nothing… Sam sighed as he turned the doorknob and opened the door._

_The brunette was sitting up in bed, flipping through channels on the small TV next to the guardrail. She snapped her head to the door immediately after hearing the door creak open and looked at him, blankly, cocking her head in confusion._

"_Who the hell are you?" She inquired._

**CHAPTER TEN – Amnesia? (Part One)**

Sam starred blankly at her, flabbergasted at why she was playing stupid with him after the previous events. "Iz,--"

Isabelle cut him off. "Who the _hell _are you?" She repeated, angrily just before the young man was snatched out of the hospital room by the back of his shirt and the door slammed shut once again.

Dean gave his brother a frustrated look. "Amnesia, Sammy. Which was what I was trying to tell you before you burst in there and made yourself look like a raving lunatic."

"So, what? She doesn't remember me or Cayden or anything?" He asked, aggravated, even though he already knew the answer was a surefire yes. "What'd the doctor say?"

"Well, obviously, Belle's a little out of it, but she, meaning the doctor who was mighty fine might I add, said Izzy should get her memory back in a couple days… Doc wants her to spend the night just to keep an eye on her but after that we can take her home… Wait for her memory to come back and she'll be as good as new," Dean answered with a sigh.

Sam scrubbed his face with his hands, sighing tiredly. "So what am I supposed to do now? Go back in there; introduce myself like…I've never met her before?" His frustration level was almost through the roof.

His brother shrugged. "Or you could explain to her that she was kidnapped by some supernatural creature and just tell her, her entire life story, minus the five years you don't know about."

The younger Winchester brother shot him a look, but Dean just made a face.

"I was serious," He stated with a chuckle before a soft sniffle caught their attention and both men looked to see Hal approaching them with his granddaughter in his arms, face nuzzled into his neck, obviously crying.

Sam stood up to face his girlfriend's father, confused and concerned look in place as he gently pried his daughter from Hal's arms. "I'm gonna take her for a walk…" He whispered.

"And I think I'm gonna try and warm Izzy up to all of this before she really scares her daughter," Dean chuckled dryly as his brother walked off.

"What's wrong, Cay?" Sam inquired quietly in his daughter's ear, gently rubbing her back to soothe her sobs while slowly advancing down the hospital corridor. "What happened, hm?"

"Mommy … doesn't …" Cayden hiccupped into his shoulder, trying to gain control of her breathing. "She doesn't … remember me …" She managed.

"Sweetie, that's only temporary…" He stated, continuing to stroke her back in hopes she'd settle down before he took her back to see her mother.

"W-What happened … to her?" She sniffled, tightening the grip she had around his neck as Sam readjusted her higher on his waist.

"Remember your dream…?" Her dad asked, hesitantly.

Cayden nodded, her face still buried in his shoulder. "Man with the yellow eyes…? When he hit Mommy in the head?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed, tiredly. "She got hit in the head, right?"

She nodded again.

"Well, when she got hit, it scared her memory away…" He said, smartly. "But it'll come back when it realizes there's nothing to be afraid of anymore…"

"Tempurery?" Cayden tried, shifting so she could look at him, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, temporary." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Love you, Cay Cay."

"Love you, too, Daddy," She murmured, burying her face back into his shoulder as he started back for Isabelle's room.

Sam entered the room, his daughter still on his hip. Dean and Hal both looked to the door, as did Isabelle, but her eyes immediately went to the five year old.

"Isabelle," Hal started, but she caught on.

"This is…Sam, right?" She asked more than stated. "And Cayden? My daughter…?"

"MOMMY!" Cayden exclaimed, reaching out to the brunette with hopeful eyes. Sam sat her down on the edge of the hospital bed and she immediately scrambled to hug her mom.

Isabelle, confused and lost as she was, pulled the kindergartener into her lap and held her there; memory loss was scary enough alone, atleast she had a family, right?

NEXT DAY:

Sam had originally planned on staying the night in the hospital, but his girlfriend's doctor insisted if she needed sleep, then so did he and sent him home. Now returning to her hospital room, he knocked on the door and got a muffled "come in" for a reply.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked, taking a seat on the edge of one of the chairs while she tugged the hoodie of his he'd brought her over her head and gave him a small smile.

"Where's uh…" She hesitated, searching her jumbled thoughts for his name.

"Dean?" Sam inquired, handing her the necklace she'd been wearing; he knew it looked familiar, he just couldn't place his finger on where from.

Isabelle nodded, carefully pulling the string over her head, so it hung just between the two knobs on her collar bone below her neck.

"He's waiting in the car. Cayden's spending the night with your sister."

"So does that leave just me and you at the house?"

"Not exactly," Sam chuckled. "Dean kind-of lives there, too. And Hal just decided to spend the night 'cause he's pretty protective of you."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. (Offers apologue hugs!) I was kind-of having a minor writer's block. But, I'm pretty okay now – and I have ideas for the next two chapters completely!**

**Christmas is coming at me really fast and I'm hoping to write a Christmas flashback oneshot for Sam and Isabelle! If anyone's got an ideas they'd like to see for these two, please! SEND THEM IN! I'd love to hear from you!**

**And maybe send 'em in the form of a message that involves clicking that wonderful little purple button at the bottom of this page, which purrs when you click it… (wink)**

**Haha. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	11. Amnesia?: Part Two

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – Amnesia? (Part Two)**

"Auntie Heather," Cayden whimpered with a frown from the backseat of the car.

Heather glanced over her shoulder at her niece. "What's wrong, Cayden?" She asked.

"Do you think Mommy's memory came back last night?" The child inquired curiously.

The young blonde sighed. "I don't think so, sweetie. It's gonna take a couple days. Remember what your dad said? It's going to take a couple days for her memory to realize there's nothing to be afraid of anymore."

The rest of the car ride home was silent.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So if he wanted he wanted you…then why'd he kidnap me?" Isabelle questioned with a confused look from her spot at the breakfast table across from Sam, both with a cup of coffee in hand.

"I don't know, Izzy," Dean stated, his voice causing both adults to turn towards the doorway. "Neither of us do…"

Just then a knock on the front door called for his attention and Dean disappeared to answer it. "Hey, Heather," He greeted the average height blonde carrying his niece.

"Mornin', Dean," She replied with a sigh.

Cayden shifted in her arms and reached out for her uncle without a word. Dean shot her a smile and helped her out of her coat, throwing it on the coat tree as he started towards the kitchen. Heather stopped him.

"How's she doin'?" She whispered.

"Hey, Cayden, why don't you go sit in your dad's lap for a few minutes, alright?" He smiled as he set the five year old down. She nodded, a small pout on her face as she ran into the kitchen.

"Izzy's taking this a lot better than Sam is…" Dean sighed. "He was up all night. Couldn't sleep, too restless. I think he was watching a chick flick…50 Dates, or First Dates or something…according to the TV Guide at least." He shook his head. "This whole thing is just really stressing him out," He added.

Heather paused for a moment. "50 First Dates?" She asked, curiously.

"Yeah, that sounds right…"

"You didn't happen to watch some of the movie, did you?"

Dean made a face. "Not a click-flick moment kind-of person."

"The main character, Lucy lost her short-term memory in a car accident, Dean. She lived the same day over and over again until Adam Sandler's character, Henry made a tape that explained everything to her…_over and over again_… Made her fall in love with him a different way, everyday," The nineteen-year-old explained.

"Yeah, way too chick-flicky for me," He stated simply.

Heather crossed her arms. "You just wait until my big sister comes back. She's going to beat you to hell and back for not cheering him up."

Dean let out a sigh, but said nothing more.

FIVE DAYS LATER-

7:45AM:

The toaster had just popped, but Sam didn't notice. It was Wednesday and Isabelle still hadn't been coming around. Sure, she'd remembered things he'd told her the past couple days, but nothing beyond that to her family's dismay. He'd spent all nights up to last night on the couch watching old home videos from when the two of them were in high school; he had also discovered a box full of "Cayden's Firsts", along with a load of home videos from the five years she'd been off raising their daughter alone so he could go to college without knowledge of her existence.

"Daddy," The kindergartener's soft voice on the other side of the counter broke him out of his thoughts in front of the sizzling frying pan of bacon, "the toast is done."

Sam's hand snapped out to grab the burning bread from the shiny appliance and tossed it on her plate. "Hurry up and eat; I've gotta get you to school within the half hour," He said, blankly.

Cayden could tell he wasn't very happy today. He'd barely cracked a smile when Ducky woke him up that morning with a start. "Daddy, are you okay?" She asked, curiously as she poked at the scrambled eggs in front of her.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine," He replied with an exhausted sigh, turning around to face her from across the kitchen counter. "You almost done?"

She nodded sadly and reluctantly put a forkful of eggs in her mouth before pushing the plate away.

Just then, footsteps pounding down the stairs at a quick pace caught both their attention and Isabelle's first real smile in days appeared in the kitchen, jumping on Sam in a hug, her legs wrapping around his waist so she could capture him in a passionate kiss. "Hey," She said, breathily, a huge grin plastered across her face as her arms clung around his neck to his back.

The young man broke out the happiest, most relieved laugh as he set her on the counter top and kissed her again. "Welcome back, Iz," He stated, still smiling, his breath tickling her skin the way she'd hoped it would.

"Ew, no kissing in the kitchen!" Cayden squealed from the spot near their tangle of legs, making a face that her parents could only laugh in adoration at.

Her dad immediately bent over to scoop her up, causing her to giggle hysterically as he kissed her cheek and pinned her between his chest and Isabelle propped up against the kitchen cupboards.

Cayden kissed both her parents' cheeks and cuddled into her mother's embrace with a smile. "I missed you, Mommy," She whispered.

"I missed you, too," The brunette replied softly, her eyes never leaving Sam's as she spoke. "I love you, Sammy," She stated before kissing the top of her daughter's head and adding, "You, too, Cay."

"Is this one of those family hug moments?" Dean's voice echoed from the other side of the counter with a smirk.

"Yeah and you're part of the family so get your butt over here," Isabelle chirped with a grin he could only recognize as the Izzy that went to middle school with his little brother and not the shell she'd been for the past five days.

Chuckling, the elder Winchester brother ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You've been gone way too damn long, kiddo," He stated as he grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate on the counter.

She looked up to Sam again and rested her forehead against his own. "I know," She answered to Dean's statement. "It won't happen again."

**A/N: So, Izzy's back!**

**:) I hope you're all happy. I'm so sorry it took this long to update. I was having a minor writer's block with this story so I took a break for a week and I got a spark again when I got home from school.**

**But, now, its posted. And I'd really love some feedback!**

**I have the next chapter planned out, I've just gotta write it!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**

**(P.S. It involves the much-needed and much-anticipated Sam-Isabelle alone time. And the always-so-interesting Dean-Cayden adventures. Haha.)**


	12. PS I Love You

**Disclaimer: Isabelle, Cayden and everyone else you've never heard of. Including the infamous Ducky.**

**A/N: I think you readers will thoroughly enjoy this chapter as it's MY favorite so far, to write and to re-read. Hope you like! Leave a review, please! ♥**

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

"You know Chuck E. Cheese is crappy pizza and screaming kids…" Isabelle stated with a chuckle. Dean had _insisted_ on taking his niece out so Sam and his girlfriend could have time alone, but she honestly didn't think he knew what a guy dressed in a giant mouse costume surrounded by screaming kids and plastic-like pizza would do to him.

"Yeah and there's also probably some single mothers," Dean said, cocking a brow suggestively. "Plus, if she gets bored, I'm sure I can find somewhere else that'll keep her amused until I find a date for Friday night."

"Alright, if you're going to flirt, atleast make sure you keep an eye out for her, okay? I don't need her to come home with blood on her clothes, screaming that Uncle Dean disappeared and she tripped and got a bloody nose."

"Uncle Dean! C'mon, I want to go!" Cayden called from the foyer with a small stomp of her foot to emphasize that she meant **now**.

"I'm comin', Cay! Cool it!" Dean's voice echoed back as he emerged from the next room. "You got your bags packed?"

Isabelle appeared behind him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What does she need bags for? You're going out for pizza."

"Uncle Dean's taking me to a motel!" Cayden exclaimed excitedly. "He said we can camp out there for the night because you and Daddy need," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "_alone time._"

Her mother starred blankly at her for a moment before turning to her boyfriend's brother. "You're taking my daughter to a motel because you want your brother to get laid?" she whispered so her daughter didn't hear. "Are you crazy!?"

"It's been said. I think you and Sammy could use the time alone." He winked at her and scooped his niece up over his shoulder, along with her duffle bag, and kissed the young woman on the cheek only to cover for the fact that he'd whispered, "Take care of him, Izzy," in her ear, meant in the dirtiest way possible.

"Bye, Mommy!" the five year old called as she disappeared onto the porch, still slung over Dean's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and shut the door behind them with a sigh. "Sam! Your brother's a lunatic!" she called up the stairs.

"You're just figuring this out now?" he shouted back just before his footsteps pounded down the stairs to collapse in the living room on the couch.

"Well, now that they're gone, I want to show you a few things," she grinned, crouching in front of the TV console to retrieve a box of tapes and pictures.

"I'm sure you do," he chuckled, relaxing against the couch cushions as she popped in a video tape and collapsed next to him with a stack of photographs.

Sam watched the TV with a growing smile as Cayden, age fourteen months, toddled across an unfamiliar kitchen's linoleum floor tiles, towards the camera wavering in someone's hands. Isabelle set the camera down on the floor even with the baby's feet and stepped in front of the lens, moving to sit on the floor while her daughter teetered around on wobbly legs with a grin.

"Still looked amazing," he murmured.

"Just wait, the best part's yet to come," she whispered with a smile.

After a moment, fifteen year old Heather scooped up the camera and pointed it down at her niece. Cayden's stubby fingers reached up, trying to grab at the device, excitedly exclaiming, "Dada!"

Isabelle grinned at Sam. "She'd taken to calling everyone Daddy by the time she was eighteen months."

"Including you?"

"Only on occasion." She smiled and handed him a stack of pictures.

The first picture he came to that he didn't recognize was his girlfriend with a swollen baby belly in a black dress. "Prom?" he inquired.

"Not exactly," Isabelle said sadly. "My aunt's wedding."

"Alright, where's the prom picture then, hm?"

She shook her head. "I never got to go to prom… I was nine months pregnant with Cayden and I wasn't about to show up at your prom, the size of a friggin' whale, after disappearing for an entire school year without a trace. And even if I had somehow mustered the courage to show up with Claire, I figured you'd be there with your date and I didn't want to ruin your evening for you, even if I'd ruined my own."

"Alright, so I probably would've freaked had I found out then instead of now, but it would've been nice to have there since I didn't have a date."

"I find that extremely hard to believe, sweetie. You're hot, and every girl in our school knew it… Plus, I'm pretty sure most of them wanted to do you as well."

Sam chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. "The one girl I did sleep with ended up with a baby before she was a legal drinker."

"Without any regrets, of course." She stole the stack of pictures and shifted through them until she found one she was looking for and handed it to him.

In the photograph was Isabelle, looking exhausted with sweaty bangs clinging to her forehead, holding baby Cayden, only a few minutes old.

A smile graced Sam's lip at the thought. "I wish I could've been there," he stated.

"I wish you could've, too," she replied. "The second thing that came to mind giving birth to her…" she smirked up at him. "The night she was conceived."

He grinned and crawled on top of her petite frame, tossing the stack of pictures on the coffee table. "I couldn't forget that if I wanted to."

"Made love to you by candlelight," she smiled at the memory. "We couldn't have planned it on accident, more perfectly."

He smiled, leaning over to kiss her as he settled his body weight on top of her. He wasn't the awkward young man she'd dated in high school; he had gained control over his long limbs over the years and had also gained plenty of muscle to fill out the black sweater he was wearing.

"I think we should let Dean take her more often," he murmured against her lips with a grin. She nodded in agreement and before she could get to her feet, he'd scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room, closing and locking the door behind them out of habit.

The two of them collapsed on the bed in a heap of tangled limbs, kissing and giggling like they were teenagers again as he tugged her t-shirt off and let it float to the floor. She fumbled with the hem of his sweater for a minute before slipping her hands beneath the soft fabric and the undershirt beneath it to pull it over his head and drop it on the bed nearby. He hovered over her for a minute, his breath a soft pant, as she starred at him confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, cocking her head to the side in curiosity at what he was stopping for.

"Something's missing…" he stated, sliding off of her in his jeans and walking over to her stereo and the rack of CDs next to it. He skimmed through the band titles for a minute and pulled one out, careful to keep it hidden until it was in the CD slot.

_If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
(Yeah I like this, ha ha)_

He smirked and turned around to face her. Isabelle was sprawled out on her bed, laughing. "You're terrible," she giggled as he crawled back into his position straddling her to the unmade bed.

"You know it, babe," he laughed, moving back down to kiss her neck.__

If you want it to be wild  
Gotta know just who to dial baby (that's me)  
If you really like it hot  
Find someone who hits the spot honey (oh yes)

_-__Bridge-__  
And if you want to get it done  
Babe you gotta get the one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_-Chorus-__  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
If you really want it good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
Get it like it could be, would be  
Yeah like it should be  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy_

If you like it innovative  
Better get someone creative honey (yes)  
And if you want it to be jammin'  
Gotta get somebody slammin' baby (oh yeah)

-_Bridge-___

_-Chorus-___

Heh heh heh heh now listen  
These are things your mama shouldn't know  
These are things I really wanna show  
These are things I wanna show you how  
So won't you let me show you right now? (ooh baby)

-_Bridge-___

_-Chorus-___

If you really want it good

**Little While Later**

Sam collapsed next to her, both their bodies glistening with sweat as he tugged her closer and pulled the sheet up around them.

"I think I just got rid of all that extra weight from being pregnant with Cayden," the brunette panted with a laugh as she cuddled against him, placing a kiss over the spot she could feel his heart pounding beneath his chest._  
_

Before he could reply, the phone started ringing loudly on the nightstand. Isabelle sighed and rolled over to pick it up.

"Hello?" she answered tiredly.

Her boyfriend grinned at the distraction and spooned in behind her, nibbling on her neck as she listened to whoever it was on the other line.

"Dean? What's the matter?" she asked, propping herself up on her forearm while Sam starred at her confused.

"What do you mean she's afraid of it? The mouse?"

"_She's afraid of the goddamn giant mouse! No need to blame her either, that thing's effing creepy!"_

Isabelle started laughing at that statement. "Is she okay now?"

"_Yeah, we're in the car. She wants to talk to you." _There was a pause as the cell phone changed hands. _"Hey, Mommy,"_ she sniffled.

"Hey, baby, you okay?"

Cayden nodded even though her mom couldn't see her. _"Yeah… Uncle Dean got me out of there before he came back."_

"Where are you guys headed to now?"

"_We're going to buy s'more cereal because Uncle Dean said if we start the motel room on fire trying to make real s'mores, the motel people will make us pay for the mess."_

"Alright, well you two have fun, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Okay, Mommy. I love you."_

"Love you, too, sweetie. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Isabelle chuckled and shook her head as she put the phone back on its base and turned around to face the Winchester lying opposite her. "What were you going to say?" she asked with a smile.

He shook his head and leaned over to give her a kiss. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too, Sammy," she replied, slipping her arms around his torso as his eyes fluttered closed. Hers did the same at the thought of sleep until he uttered several more words.

"Isabelle…?"

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?" he whispered.

The brunette's eyes opened to look at him before fluttering closed again. "Of course," she replied simply.

**Disclaimer: The song used was "If You Want It to Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy" by the Backstreet Boys. It's got a freakishly long title, but I couldn't think of a better song to use for that moment.**

♥

**A/N: (Grins at audience)**

**I wrote this in one day and yet I LOVE how it turned out. I have a plan for the next few chapters, too. It all falls together perfectly.**

**:) First reviewer gets a sneak preview when it's written, if they want.**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	13. Feathers and Rainbows

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"How's the s'mores?" Dean asked, glancing over at his niece. She was sitting on a phone book at the desk so she could eat her s'more cereal without spilling in her lap.

"Good!" she exclaimed through a mouthful and grinned at him.

"Keep your mouth closed. I don't want to have to clean up spilled milk," he chuckled.

Cayden nodded and pretended to zip and lock her mouth then throw away the key, before putting another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

After they'd finished their s'more dinner in place of plastic pizza, the five year old crawled into one of the single beds with Ducky; in the AC/DC pajama bottoms her uncle bought her and a yellow t-shirt with a big smiley face.

Dean took the liberty of tucking her in, despite how out of character he realized it was for him and kissed her forehead. "Night, kiddo," he said.

"Uncle Dean!" Cayden exclaimed in a whisper.

"What's wrong, Cay?" he sighed tiredly.

"You forgot to give Ducky a kiss goodnight!" she stated, holding the stuffed animal out to him.

Her uncle starred at it for a long moment before making a face and kissing his beak. "G'night, Ducky," he bit out.

Cayden made her voice deeper. "Goodnight, Uncle Dean."

**Flashback!**

"_Sammy, dinner's almost read—oh, what're you reading?" Dean nosily tried to read what was on his brother's laptop screen over his shoulder, but failed. The younger minimized the screen before he had the chance and sent him a look. Dean relented when he saw the look of sorrow on his baby brother's face and left the room._

_Sam glanced over his shoulder to make sure he really had left and opened the e-mail again. It'd scared him to read it, mostly because he hadn't heard from the sender in over a week; his girlfriend._

_It read: _I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to say good-bye; it would've been too hard. I do love you, Sam, and as much as it'll probably break your heart to continue reading, I really need you to. Please. I need you to understand that although I'm leaving the state, I'm not leaving you. I wish I could explain the situation to you, but it's for the best if I don't. (Atleast not yet, if ever.) Despite me telling you that I always liked letters better, it was a hell of a lot easier re-writing over and over again on a device that easily erased what fucked up wording I'd tried to write a million times on paper. Especially since atleast now there won't be teardrops all over the paper, just the keyboard… Try to enjoy life without me, alright? And, by the way, if I ever find out you didn't go to college because of this, I'll seriously have to come and kick your demon-hunting ass. (I'm so giving you a terrifying warning look right now, baby.) I love you, Sammy. I wish I could send hugs and kisses, but they aren't the same as a lipstick print on my favorite stationary, huh?

Forever and Always,

Isabelle Roberts ♥

_He only felt one tear slip down onto the back of his hand on the keyboard, the rest were buried behind the dense stubbornness of Sam Winchester. Closing the laptop, he shook his head, hoping to clear his mind before he went downstairs. His dad was still out hunting so that meant Dean was in charge of dinner…_

"_Dean, I'm not really hungry so I'm gonna go for a walk," he mumbled as he passed the kitchen._

"_Whoa, dude, what's with the long face?" His brother asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously._

"_Belle's gone," Sam answered just before he disappeared out the front door._

_Some prodding at the younger's laptop and the heart-breaking words of the e-mail let Dean figure out what had gotten Sam so down._

_When Sam returned to the house an hour and a half later, his big brother was sprawled out on the couch, his face caked with black grease and a pink, floral apron tied sloppily, sideways around his waist. He was eating a slice of pizza that didn't dare get inquired about._

"_What happened to you, Betty Crocker?"_

_Dean looked up. "Well, it started with me trying to bake a freaking cake for a "Your Girlfriend's An Ass for Leaving You Here With Me" party, then burnt the cake and went out to work on the car. Got called gay because I was still wearing the apron then finally caved and ordered a pizza," he explained._

_His brother just cracked a smile. "I guess it's the thought that counts, right?" he chuckled softly._

**End Flashback!**

**Saturday Morning, Hal's;**

**1:12PM-**

Isabelle heard the bell over the door to the diner ring out and looked up from the two plates of food she was carrying to a table. Immediately after she set them down, she scooted over to greet the tall man.

"Hey, you," she grinned, snaking her arms around his neck to give him a kiss.

"Do you treat all your customers like that, Belle?" her father's voice laughed from behind the counter.

Sam bit back a dimpled grin, eyes still locked on his girlfriend. "I hope not."

She rolled her eyes and gave him another peck on the lips as she parted to get back to work. "Even if I did, it'd only be for tips. Father of my baby girl always comes first," she called over her shoulder. "No worries."

Hal chuckled and shook his head. "Coffee?" he offered as Sam sat down at the counter.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied. He glanced over at his girlfriend to make sure she was occupied with something else. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Hal inquired.

"Do you ever remember Belle regretting not getting to go to her prom? It's every girl's dream, so she must've regretted it, but did she ever talk about it at all?" he asked as he took a sip of the cup of coffee the elder man had set in front of him.

"Despite it being a somewhat major event in any high school girl's life, she never talked about it much. Heather asked her about it once and I never heard the answer. It was only a regretful frown and a shake of the head before she disappeared to take care of the baby. That's enough of an answer, but it meant something to her."

Sam lowered his voice. "Then maybe you'd be willing to rent out the diner for a night so I could give it to her…?" he said, hope evident in his voice. "I'll pay for it or whatever, but--"

Hal shook his head. "Don't worry about that; I'm doing this for her, not for the money. Just make it look nice," he stated with a smile, extending a hand to him.

The Winchester brother's dimpled grin was plastered on his face as he shook the man's hand and stood to leave; but not before planting a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

--♥

"What do you think she'd like?" The younger Winchester questioned curiously, glancing over at his girlfriend's mom.

"Don't look at us," Kelly replied with a chuckle. "We're just here for opinions, this is all you."

Her daughter nodded in agreement. "The better question is what do YOU think she'd like?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. "She looks good in gold."

"Alright, let's start with that," Heather said simply, grabbing his arm to lead him off to the nearest dress store she could find.

It only took an hour of goofing around in silly dresses and Sam watching to decide which one he was going to say no to first. He was being a rather particular overachiever for this. Of course, Heather was picking out several crazy dresses, some adorned with feathers and rainbows, so it was surprising when she came back with a gold, strappy, tiered evening gown.

"Last one, perfect size," she stated. "That's gotta mean something, right?"

"It's a little over the top, but I like it," Kelly said with a smile. "What do you think, Sam?"

Heather twirled in the dress to show it to him. She'd been modeling them for him since she was the same size as her sister was.

He smiled. "It's perfect."

Kelly high-fived her daughter and paid for the dress, against the Winchester's wishes, but she'd insisted it was her part in the event.

--♥

On their walk to the accessory store, Sam caught eye of a wedding dress in the window of another store and smiled to himself.

"Sam?" Heather snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"You can pick out the jewelry or whatever, I've gotta go do something. I'll meet you at the food court in about an hour," he said distantly.

Kelly gave him an odd look, but agreed. "Alright, don't forget about us."

"I won't," he stated before heading off to the store that had been on his mind the entire day.

**An Hour and A Half Later,**

**Food Court-**

"Damn, Sam, where have you been? Did you forget how to tell time?" Heather chuckled as the young man sat down across from her at the table.

"Sorry, I was busy," he replied, plucking a french fry from her tray. "Where's your mom?"

"Went to run her own errands while simultaneously leaving me here to talk to myself until you got back," she answered, smirking. "Speaking of errands, where'd you go?"

"No where. I'm hungry," he stated but before he could get up, she grabbed his arm and stared him down.

"Oh no you don't. No changing the subject, mister. What were you doing for an hour and a half?"

He sighed and pulled a bag from his pocket, extracting its contents and handing them to her. "This," he said simply, referring to the black jewelry case in her hand. She popped it open, stared at the ring for a moment then quirked an eyebrow at him, grinning.

"Now, _that_, Sam Winchester is what I call overachieving!"

He closed the case and returned it to his coat pocket. "Thanks," he chuckled, "but you're not allowed to tell anyone. Not even your mom."

Heather stuck out her pinky to him. "Pinky promise," she smirked as he hooked his pinky around her own and laughed at how childish it was.

"Does your brother know what you're up to?"

"I don't need his permission to get engaged. This isn't _7__th__ Heaven_," he laughed.

**A/N: YAY! I'm excited for the next chapter and you all should be, too, damnit!**

**Leave a review, please!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	14. PreReProm

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to post! :(**

**Lots of distractions and I was having a damned hard time deciding where to start. It's fucking complicated. Lmao**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**After the Mall;**

**3:45PM-**

Walking into the house, Sam smiled to himself at the thought of what was to come that weekend, and called out for someone's attention. "Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen!" Isabelle's voice echoed back. "Where were you today?" she asked curiously as he entered said room with no evidence of the shopping trip; she was standing in front of the stove, stirring boiling water and spaghetti in a pot. "Dean said you disappeared this morning with my sister and he hadn't seen you since."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess she's planning some party with her friends and decided I needed 'the day out of that damn house'. She pretty much dragged my sorry ass to the mall for six hours; and, to top it off, I somehow managed to end up carrying all her bags." He sighed as he slumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Aw, you poor baby," she cooed, pretending to look sympathetic as she slipped away from the stove to stand behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I bet a massage would help…"

His eyes widened a little. "Belle…"

His small plea didn't stop her from attempting to loosen up the muscles in his shoulders; she was well aware it was tightening some downstairs, as well.

"Isabelle," it was more of a frustrated groan this time. "Why are you doing this, you know Cayden's gonna be home any minute…"

She couldn't help but grin as she slid into his lap so she was straddling him to the kitchen chair. "Heather's got her until six tonight," she replied between kisses to his neck. "We've got time."

"Is there any chance you've been sex-deprived for the past five years?" he teased, shifting uncomfortably underneath her.

"There's a one hundred percent chance, Sammy." She pulled back to give him a pout. "C'mon…" He was doing a poor job of ignoring her fingers dancing at the waistband of his jeans. "You know you want to…"

"Weren't you the one who always tried to teach me to ignore peer pressure?" he asked awkwardly.

"Well, I was in high school. I think this is a bit different."

That statement made him laugh and essentially give up trying not to _do_ her in the kitchen where they could get caught at any minute. Without hesitation, he pulled her into a window-steaming kiss, hands gradually slipping up the back of her shirt. A moment later it was on the floor, one of his hands holding her up by a belt loop while the other's calloused fingers tickled the skin beneath her bra strap.

"HA-HA! Oh, my god!" Dean's voice boomed from the doorway. "Get a room!" he added as he started up the stairs, still laughing at the situation.

"Get an apartment!" his brother shouted over his shoulder; when he looked back to his girlfriend, she was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"He tells us to get a room and walks away; like, somehow, saying that's gonna stop anything from happening when he's locked in the guest room."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the slight irony of it before calling upstairs for Dean to avoid the kitchen for a while and tugging off his own t-shirt.

--

"Do I have to burn all the kitchen furniture now?" Dean teased as he sat down at the dining room table.

Isabelle smacked him upside the head with her free hand as she set a bowl of pasta on the table and sat down next to her boyfriend. "Shut up and eat, Dean."

"Aren't you supposed to be happier now that you got laid?"

"Not with you living in my house."

Sam couldn't help but snicker at that. "Be nice, Belle."

A smile crept to her face, assuring Dean that she was only kidding with him; to be honest, she loved having the extra company and the on-hand babysitter she didn't have to pay. He enjoyed watching Cayden any hour of the day (except date nights, of course).

In the midst of silverware clanking against the glass plates and the witty banter between siblings and friends, the front door opened and Cayden came running in with a grin.

"Mommy!"

Heather followed a moment later. "Dang, kid, you run fast," she chuckled. "Sam, I need to talk to you."

The younger Winchester brother gave her a confused look but followed her into the foyer. "What's up?"

"Actually, it's what's not up that I have to talk to you about. Decorations. What're we doing about them?"

"I was thinking of letting Cayden pick them out actually; probably drag Dean out for a day at Party City because I know he hates it but he can't refuse her face."

"Awesome. One less thing I have to do," she grinned. "Another question, though. What're you planning for the proposal?"

"God, I don't know," he chuckled nervously. "I love Belle, but… Jesus, I have no idea, Heather."

"You know, I think Re-Prom alone is special enough that if you showed up dressed like a hobo with matted disgusting hair and proposed, she'd still say yes. Mostly because she'll know you know before she kisses you, you're taking a long-ass shower with a big-ass bar of soap. But I think you get my point."

"So nothing glamorously spectacular outside of Re-Prom? I think that was your point in a lesser amount of words."

Heather nodded as a laugh escaped her lips. "Basically; as long as you're you, she won't be able to resist. Plus, we'll all be standing there. All eyes will be on you two Saturday night." She smiled. "But I've gotta go talk to Dad about something. Tell Belle I had to…well, talk to Dad. Bye, Sam!" she called over her shoulder as she ran out the front door.

"Okay…?" he laughed and returned to everyone else inside.

--

"Uncle Dean!" Cayden chirped excitedly. "Look what I found!"

Dean looked away from the young woman behind the cash register up front to his niece and couldn't help but grin at the party hat on her head and the noisemaker in her mouth. "It's not that kind of party, sweetheart," he chuckled. "But you're welcome to wear them anyway, I'm sure Daddy will love it."

She grinned at him, the noisemaker sounding off weakly because of her breathing. Returning his focus to the task he was supposed to be completing, he searched the racks for any form of generic decoration he could put up at the diner for the event his brother had planned. Streamers; confetti; balloons; anything useable, but when he turned around to ask for the five year old's opinion, he realized he was the only one in the aisle.

"Cayden!" he boomed, tossing the items in his hand onto the nearest shelf before jogging down the end of the aisle of colors towards the open area near the back of the store. He called out for her again, but got no reply. "Shitshitshit," he murmured to himself, panic sprouting in his chest. If he had just lost his niece in a single minute, he must be doing something severely wrong; like not keeping her on a leash. An overwhelming feeling of relief spread through him when he turned a few corners and spotted Cayden talking to a young woman with platinum blonde hair and an empathetic smile.

"Cayden," the words escaped his mouth in a sigh as he approached the girls and his niece's attention immediately went to him in the form of desperately clinging to the familiar leather jacket he donned as he picked her up. "Don't run off like that, you scared the crap outta me, kid."

"Sorry," she murmured. "I saw someone with a doggy and when I turned around, I couldn't remember where I left you…"

He couldn't help but smile at the way she phrased it and turned to the blonde she'd been talking to. "Thank you," he said.

"Uncle or Daddy?" she asked with a smile.

"Uncle," he stated. "Dean." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Angel," she replied, mirroring his gesture.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." She smiled and then let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, I have to get going. But if you need any help with those decorations," she pulled a pen from her purse and a piece of paper, scribbled something on it, and handed it to him, "give me a call."

"Thanks," he replied with a smirk. "I will." He pocketed the paper as she walked away and grinned at his niece. "You just scored me a date, kid. But don't ever run off like that again, okay?"

She nodded.

--

"Uncle Dean, are you ever going to call her?" Cayden piped up a few days later as she crawled into her uncle's lap on the couch after dinner.

"Call who?" he asked.

"The lady from the store!" she exclaimed as if it was obvious who she was talking about. "She liked you, I could tell."

"Oh really? And what makes you the expert?"

"Mommy taught me a lot about boys. She said if I ever dated one like you that I shouldn't tell you or Daddy."

"You know, normally I'd agree with that but I'm never going to let you date."

"She also said boys have cooties."

"Well guess what."

"What?"

"She was right. Boys do have cooties. So no holding hands, or kissing, or anything of that aspect."

"What about punching and pinching?"

"Only when it's necessary," he chuckled. "You wanna dial her number?"

"Whose number?"

"The girl from the story, silly!" he exclaimed childishly like she had before.

"Oh! I wanna dial!" she squealed, running to find the phone.

--

"_Hello?" _Cayden handed the phone to her uncle.

Dean faltered at the sweet voice that picked up the other line. "A-Angel?" he stuttered out.

"_Yeah, who's this?"_

"It's Dean," he replied, gathering himself. "From Party City…"

"_Oh, hey! What's up?"_

"I was wondering…if you…wanted to go out…for dinner or something Saturday night…"

"_Uh, Saturday…I don't know…" _He couldn't hear the smile in her voice. _"Yeah, that sounds great," _she said, grinning. _"Pick me up at seven thirty?"_

"Sure. Address?"

Angel gave him directions before they said their goodbyes and Cayden happily attacked Dean on the couch.

"Uncle Dean has a date!" she sing-songed.

--

**A/N: Well, I apologize for the fact that there is STILL no Re-Prom in this chapter.**

**I've been having some issues, with the story and my computer in general. It's royally pissing me off. So you can flame and get angry if you'd like, but I'm really not in the mood. --**

**Thanks for all the supporters; who have stuck with this despite its not as constant updates. I know what I'm doing, I really do. It's just…writer's block on this story for some reason. And computer retardedness.**

**Thanks to Monte for lending me herself for the character of Angel. She'll be back. Don't worry. :)**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


End file.
